The Facts of Life
by flipgurlpink11
Summary: Chase & Cameron knew one day the talk about the "facts of life" to their daughter would happen. With another baby and a curious daughter to contend with, two parents deal with being parents and preparing for anything along the way. Chameron fic.
1. The Birds and The Bees

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any rights to Fox Network, Universal Pictures or House MD. The character of Lorelei Chase or any characters not related to the show is that of my own creation and the plot itself is that of my own work._

**Author's Notes: **_This is my first attempt at a House fanfic. I'm a big fan of Chameron since their my favourite pairing and characters on the show the chemistry pretty much works well. Also featured in the story are appearances by the new fellows, Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy and House himself. I'm really glad they're finally going to get more air time in season six after the show mainly focused on the new fellows the last two seasons. This fic was inspired by an episode I watched of a show called Step by Step and if anyone is familiar with it then you'll know what episode it is. _

**Summary: **_Cameron & Chase knew one day they'll have to explain the "facts of life" to their daughter. But even when they tell them her it doesn't help when she gets a second consult and some hilarious outcomes to show people what her parents told her.

* * *

_

**The Facts of Life**

**Chapter 1: The Birds and the Bees  
**

Usually for most children even as young as five years old of age many wonder how mommies and daddies make babies. Of course for Lorelei Chase she was aware that her parents were expecting another baby in two months time. _"So you see Lori in about three months you're going to have a new baby brother or sister." _She remembered the picture her parents showed her of the baby that was growing inside Cameron's belly and since then the young girl became curious. Lorelei walked into her parents' room one night and surprisingly she still found them awake talking and looking at the picture of the ultrasound that they took from their recent appointment earlier today with their doctor.

"Lori what's wrong?" Cameron asked her daughter, "Why aren't you asleep? Did you have a bad dream again?"

"No bad dreams...just couldn't sleep because I was thinking about the baby," Lorelei smiled, "Mommy, daddy is it okay if I sleep here for awhile?"

"C'mon peanut climb in," Chase moved over on the bed as he watched his daughter climb and lie down in between her parents, "Sweetie mommy and daddy want to show you something."

"Is that the baby inside mommy's belly?" Lorelei asked as Chase held up the sonogram up to the light for their daughter to see. Cameron smiled as she placed her hand on her belly and felt the baby kick again and placed her daughter's hand on her belly to feel it. "Daddy, the baby is kicking inside mommy's belly. Feel it."

"Sure is a kicker there ladies...so we got to get the nursery ready soon."

"I know and besides there's still a lot of stuff for us buy for the nursery Robert. First, we got to stop by work first thing in the morning because I got to turn in my budget reports for the ER and sign off on a few things. Just a few more weeks than I finally get my maternity leave."

"Thank goodness for Saturdays Allie just you, me and Lorelei without any interruptions."

"Mommy, daddy...when you two are kissing is that how babies are made?" Cameron was taking a sip of water when she suddenly spit out the water she was about to swallow by hearing her daughter ask that question.

"Excuse me? What did you just say young lady?" Chase asked wide eyed as Cameron was trying to relax, "Lorelei Isobel Chase could you tell mommy and daddy what you just said?"

"Sure daddy when you and mommy are kissing does that mean you're making babies? Is that how my new baby brother or sister was made?" The two of them could just look wide eyed at their smiling daughter and it left them in a very uncomfortable and awkward position as parents.

"Robert before...you try to pass out on me maybe we'll try to digest and process what the heck our five year old daughter just said maybe we should set the record straight," Cameron replied as she wrapped her arm around Lorelei, "Okay Lorelei sweetie, now you tell mommy why you think when mommy and daddy are kissing each other it makes you think we're suddenly making babies?"

"Because you and daddy are kissing all the time and my friend Rory Mitchell said that's how you make a baby," Lorelei smiled, "And now there's a baby inside mommy's tummy."

"So...Allie which one of us wants to tell her the truth first about babies?" Chase asked looking at Cameron and then looking at Lorelei.

"Alright honey we can handle this...we're doctors and professionals here at the same time we'll explain this to her in a way her mind can handle it. Lorelei sweetie...your friend Darren well he is...actually wrong first of all. Babies are not made from kissing and that's a definite big no."

"Then where do they come from mommy?"

"Let me try to take a stab at this and besides I don't want you to get worked up being seven months pregnant. Besides if she hears it from me then it would be a cool breeze and easy to put it in ways she'll understand. I have an idea of a where do babies come from speech in my head."

"I like to see that one" Cameron thought to herself as Lorelei turned to Chase, "So...enlighten our daughter of your famous where do babies come from speech."

"Okay Lori...now when a mommy and daddy want a baby they go to this little big magical Cabbage Patch," Chase was obviously trying to put it in a way that sounded both silly and stupid for Cameron but at the same time put it in a way Lorelei would understand it as she smirked at her husband's so called speech. "And it's ruled by this royal queen and her elves."

"You got to be kidding me c'mon Chase how bad are you seriously trying to sugarcoat this?" Cameron yelled, "Robbie just let me handle this besides I'm the one carrying the bowling ball in my stomach for the last seven months! She should hear it from the one who had the experience in this."

"Just give me a moment I haven't got to the magical castle and how the babies come down the rainbow!"

"Oh gosh you know what Lorelei forget what daddy said okay? I'm going to tell you really where babies come from?"

Chase looked shock and covered up Lorelei's ears shaking his head no but Cameron gave him a stern look on her face saying that she has a right to know.

"Allison you can't tell her that! I know we're doctors but a graphic detail info on the creation of babies is something that our daughter shouldn't know about."

"Our daughter asked us an honest question and I'm going to give her an honest answer do you have a problem with that?"

"Mommy I want daddy to tell me where babies come from!" Lorelei whined with puppy dog eyes, "Daddy's stories are fun to hear and I love when daddy explains things!"

"Oh...okay then daddy take it away," Cameron smirked leaning back against the bed broad as Chase was getting really uncomfortable.

"Okay so the question is..." Chase was trying to clear his throat with Lorelei looking at him smiling, "Huh the question is...where do babies come from?"

"That's right!" Lorelei smiled.

"And the answer...the answer is the baby comes from mommy's tummy the end! Oh gosh look it's getting late and it's way pass your bedtime." Chase tried to turn off the lamp but failed.

"But how does the baby get into mommy's tummy?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah how does that work daddy?" Cameron laughed teasing her husband.

"Out of all days of the week you had to pick Friday night to ask this," Chase continued looking uncomfortable, "You're actually looking for a complete explanation. Okay...the baby gets into mommy's tummy because...well...huh that's where the seed is planted. Oh gosh it's already eleven thirty at night you're going to be really tired Lori!"

"Yeah I'll go to sleep..." Lorelei asked, "Right after...you tell me how the seed gets into mommy's tummy."

"Well since you're not doing a good job telling the story babe this requires a two person job," Cameron added, "And besides the sooner we tell her the sooner she'll sleep and I need to get up in the morning for my department meeting before we go shopping for some stuff for the nursery. Babe...for a story about the birds and the bees it's lacking something."

"Alright you win..." Chase sighed with relief and discomfort as both of them now had to discuss _the birds and the bees _to Lorelei, "What a night this will be.

* * *

The next day Cameron and Chase found themselves called into work at Princeton Plainsboro for their perspective department meetings. Cameron headed down to the ER to deal with some administration work while Chase had an early staff meeting to attend with the heads of the surgical department. Although Saturday was their day off Cuddy explained that it would just be for about an hour or two at most for them. They left Lorelei in the care of Foreman and the new team for about an hour at the Diagnostics Department Office. Lorelei liked hanging out with everyone while she came by for visits at the hospital especially at the Diagnostics Department. She was busy playing with her dolls that she brought in her knapsack when she heard their pagers go off indicating that they needed to tend to their patient.

"Hey Lori Cup!" Foreman replied calling her by the nickname he gave her, "Listen we have to go take care of a patient for one minute. I'm sure House will show up sometime soon but make sure you stay here in the office okay? I don't want your mom and dad to pound me if anything happens to you alright sport?"

"Okay Uncle Eric I'll stay put," Lorelei replied, "Are you going to save some more lives again?"

"Yeah that's what we do," Thirteen said.

"Just give us a few minutes and then you can show us your show and tell presentation you're going to do on Monday at school," Foreman said patting her on the head as the others exited the room, "We'll be back soon."

"If you're hungry just help yourself to the donuts on the table," Taub replied as they headed down the hallway.

A little while later Lorelei was playing in the Diagnostics Office when she heard the sound of the glass door open revealing House walking into the room with Wilson. Giving her assumption she had an idea that he just arrived for work and suckered Wilson to come to his office to borrow some money for food. House was startled to find a five year old girl sitting at the table playing with her barbie dolls as she looked up at the two men. The girl was obviously the combine image of her parents with a faint touch of Chase's Australian accent, the blond hair and looks from both her parents, and the variant green eyes from Cameron. Even after five years of knowing the kid it still was a mystery to House even to this day as to why in the world Cameron and Chase would name both him and Cuddy the godparents to their daughter. However, despite the person he is somehow he found a soft spot for Lorelei.

"Oh I didn't know that I was suddenly running a daycare in my department," House replied as Lorelei looked up, "Was there a memo Cuddy sent out that I missed Wilson?"

"What a nice way of greeting your goddaughter House," Wilson sarcastically said, "I'm sure she'll remember this everytime she comes by especially when you forgot her parents had meetings this morning to attend to."

"If I known then I would of locked up my stash of porn in case sticky fingers went snooping for the yahoo. Besides...why didn't her parents dump Chameron 2.0 with Cuddy for the hour instead of sending her up here every single time?"

"Because Aunt Lisa says as much as she love to watch me she had to attend a meeting with some big fancy suit people for the hospital and mommy and daddy have their meetings also," Lorelei smiled playing with her dolls, "So they suggested that I stay up here in your office Uncle House until my parents are done. Uncle Eric and the team went to save patient's lives again when their beepers went off. He promises to watch my show and tell presentation I'm going to show my class on Monday."

"Very facsinating to know useless information," House said as Lorelei continued to play with her dolls. For some reason it caught his attention and that of Wilson's while he was explaining to House the importance of paying back money. "Hey Chameron 2.0 what are you playing?"

"I'm playing with my dollies and they're learning how to make babies! Mommy and daddy explained to me how they made my new baby brother or sister that is inside mommy's tummy. My friend Rory Mitchell said that mommy and daddy are kissing each other that means they're making babies but then they said babies are not made because their kissing."

"Got to agree with Cameron and Wombat and tell you kid that your friend Rory is an idiot...unless that's how his parents sugarcoat the idea of the conception of babies. I'm betting you threw mommy and daddy a curve ball when you ask that last night didn't you?"

"Yup and daddy said at first that babies come from a magical cabbage patch that is ruled by this magical queen and her elves and the babies come down this magical rainbow. But mommy called daddy an idiot and told me not to listen to what he has to say because he wasn't making any sense at all mommy would say."

"Another milestone for Lorelei Chase...your parents gave you the talk about the birds and the bees didn't they?" Wilson asked as she nodded. "I am curious to know as to what first gave you the idea that kissing is the reason your parents make babies?"

"As I said Uncle Jimmy my friend Rory said that but my parents wanted to set the record straight. Since they're both doctors they told me how babies are made and said kissing is at least part one of it."

"So tell me oh little blonde half-breed one..." House smirked at the girl, "How did mommy and daddy explain part two of this epic tale?"

"Oh don't enable the kid House this is something that is between her and her parents. If I stay a bit longer I'm going to assume that your going to mock Chase and Cameron on how their explanation of the birds and the bees to Lorelei. Knowing your motives if you let her tell mommy and daddy's story to you my money will say you're going to add a few plot twists to spice up the story aren't you?"

"Oh is there a problem trying to teach "_a few life lessons" _to my goddaughter here Wilson...I say not. I believe my good friend that little Lorelei here is about to tell us a story."

Lorelei used her barbie dolls to explain to House and Wilson what her parents told her about the birds and the bees. Surprisingly she did mention something about sex, sperms and eggs being planted and how mothers would carry the baby for nine months in the womb until the expected due date. However, through Lorelei's intereptation of reproduction House obviously knew that Cameron and Chase waterdown the whole thing for her. If a kid were to ask him the question of where babies come from he would simply give them the medical process of how it is done and knowing that Lorelei was one of those kids now eager to learn the facts of life, it was time she knew.

"So that is what mommy and daddy says of how babies are made," Lorelei replied as she finished, "So Uncle Greg, Uncle Jimmy what do you think?"

"No offense kid but seriously that is the sugarcoated version of the birds and bees mommy and daddy told you," House answered, "Put it this way your parents thought they told you all you needed to know but in reality everybody lies...including mommy and daddy. Put it this way the story mommy and daddy told you is just the Cliffnote's version of it."

"But they told me all I needed to know," Lorelei said, "Is there something else missing?"

"Don't even cross the line House she's only five years old," Wilson warned him as House smiled a mischievious look, "I'm going to bail out of here before I get wrapped in your little game here and you do some damage to this poor sweet little girl's mind."

"Uncle Jimmy is just going through some male PMS right now but old killjoy will be fine," House replied as he took Lorelei's dolls and pulled out a medical book from his shelf, "Oh the things parents try to teach their kids in a sugarcoated environment. We'll keep this between you and me kid that if you're going to learn about the birds and bees then you should learn all the basics and hey it will make your little doll show better. This is more than just about sex, sperms, eggs and pregnancy just sit back and get the all ages version of the story."

* * *

Two hours later Cameron and Chase went to pick up Lorelei from the Diagnostics Department where they found their daughter at the table coloring some pictures with Foreman. The two of them walked into the room and greeted Foreman.

"Hey two hours are up," Cameron and Chase said, "Was she any trouble at all?"

"Apparently the team and I had to step out for a bit to check up on a patient and we found her with House," Foreman said, "He was showing her some stuff in one of his medical books but he shut it quickly stating he had clinic duty. Your kid didn't understand what House was showing her because it had a lot of big words and confusing diagrams for her to understand...overall I say she was good."

"Thanks for watching her again Foreman," Chase said as Lorelei was getting ready, "Come sweetie let daddy help you get your stuff together."

"She got curious last night and ask the question about the birds and the bees," Cameron added, "And being the curveball question of the night had to explain to her how her new baby brother or sister was made. Being seven months pregnant and suddenly having your kid ask you about where babies come from surprised me as a mother."

"Put it this way whatever way you you two explained it to her I'm sure she got the general idea of it," Foreman smiled, "If Lorelei was going to ask about the birds and the bees thankfully it would be from her parents unless she ended up getting a second consult about the topic."

"Trust me that's enough I can handle," Chase said, "But say if House were to explain about the birds and the bees to a child you know you'll definitely get the unrated, medical version of it and believe us the last thing we need is for House's insane interceptation of the birds and the bees being told to our daughter."

"Mommy, daddy are we going to mall now?" Lorelei asked. "I thought you were going to shop for stuff for the new baby."

"And that is what we're going to do honey so let's get a move on and enjoy the rest of the day," they both replied.

"Okay take care and see you Monday," Foreman said, "Catch you later Lori Pop!"

The three of them left and rode the elevator to the main lobby and walked towards the exit of the hospital. House was in the clinic when he spotted the trio walking towards the doors that for his entertainment chatted up with them for a few seconds.

"I see you finally claimed Chameron 2.0 from my office," House smirked, "Always using my department as a daycare for the little blond half-breed girl of yours. I'm assuming it's because all the other departments charge by the hour to look after the kid but not to worry she has three other qualified babysitters to watch her."

"Apparently she likes hanging around her godfather's department when she comes to visit," Chase said, "And Foreman did mention about your little bonding session with your goddaugther here. Did House teach you anything good?"

"Huh nope...just a lot of medical stuff I don't understand daddy," Lorelei answered, "And showed me big words I can't say."

"Just a little chip off the old block I would say right Wombat?" House winked at Lorelei giving her parents a confusing and suspicious look, "So I see your wife's balloon is inflating by the day. Two more months huh? Still don't know what the sex of the baby is or don't want to know? But not to worry I got a betting pool going on with the nurses on the sex of the baby. Even odds got it so far as a girl but I got 2-1 odds it's going to be a wombat junior."

"Thanks for betting on my pregnancy House," Cameron sarcastically said, "I'm happy to know how the odds of our baby's sex are placed based on 2-1 or even odds. You're probably not going to tell us what the payout is aren't you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," House smiled as he walked back into the clinic, "As for the chances of when the talk about the birds and the bees would come out...I won a double payout guessing that eventually Chameron 2.0 would ask you when Chase knocked you up the second time around. I sure would like to know how that talk went...but knowing mommy and daddy they'll just give the Cliffnotes version to the kid instead."

"I wonder what that is about?" Chase asked confused, "He's even betting on when we gave Lori the talk...you think he's up to something?"

"What kind of question is that..." Cameron replied as they walked out of the hospital, "It's House and there's always something going on in that complex and maverick mind of his. Lorelei one piece of advice about your godfather...be mindful of what he tells you because sometimes you'll never expect it to come out in the open."

"Okay mommy, daddy I will," Lorelei smiled, "Don't worry about House...he didn't say anything naughty at all. Yup...nothing at all."

**(Author's Notes: Okay so this was suppose to be a one fic but I'm assure you this will not be no more than five chapters. This is my first fic and I hope you enjoyed it. I would appreciate any feedback and reviews and I'll update really soon. Take care!)**


	2. The Things Doctors Teach Patients

**Chapter 2: The Things Doctors "Teach" Patients**

"Okay remember sweetie we'll be here at 3pm to pick you up," Chase smiled giving his daughter a kiss dropping her off at school, "Mommy and daddy have to bring you with us to work after school since Nanny Anna won't be able to look after."

"Why do I have to come to the hospital with you again?" Lorelei asked, "What happened to Nanny Anna?"

"Well Nanny Anna had an accident while she went on a weekend trip to Laguna Beach with her friends and is now out of commission for the next six weeks in the hospital with a broken leg," Cameron added, "Put it this way if you're going to go surfing first piece of advice learn the basics before you hit the waves."

"And besides we're still not big fans of daycares and besides you got plenty of babysitters at the hospital for you."

"Mommy, daddy I thought surfing was only for boys why did nanny Anna go surfing if she was a girl?" Lorelei asked.

"Well just because surfing is something boys mostly do it doesn't stop girls from doing it. Now your father and I will be back to pick you up later okay and we'll just put you with whoever is available to look after you. Have fun at school today honey." Cameron and Chase gave their daughter one last kiss before heading off to work.

Later during the day after the children's nap was finished, the teacher had the kids break into their show and tell groups as Lorelei sat in a group with a few of her friends including her friend Rory bringing her knapsack.

"I wanna go first!" Rory yelled.

"No I wanna go first Rory trust me this will be fun!" Lorelei smiled pulling out her barbie dolls from her bag, "I brought my dollies here!"

"What are you going to show us?" one of the other kids in the group asked.

"I'm going to use my dollies to show you how babies are made. My mommy and daddy told me how they made my little baby brother or sister inside mommy's tummy."

"That's boring babies are made because mommies and daddies kiss each other!" Rory replied.

"No it's not and House says that your mommy and daddy lied to you just to sugarcoat the truth from you as he puts it," Lorelei said as she smirked, "Besides he also told me that my parents gave me the cliffy notes version of how babies are made and said that he's going to tweet mommy and daddy's story a bit."

"What does House know about making babies?" Rory asked, "What does he mean by the sugarcoat version?"

"That's why I got my dollies here to show you guys," she winked to her friends, "House is a doctor like my parents and they know this stuff. They say kissing is only part one of the story."

"Then what's part two then?" the others asked. Lorelei began to demonstrate with the dolls what she heard about the birds and the bees

"Just sit back and watch...I'm going to show you what happens with part two and believe me this will blow your mind!"

* * *

During the day Chase and Cameron found themselves particularly busy and hoping that the workload dimmed by the time they needed to pick up Lorelei. Chase just completed a surgery for the day for one of House's cases while Cameron had to tend to a patient in the ER who was in need of massive stitches due to a skateboarding accident stunt gone wrong. The two of them managed to take their breaks after missing lunch and headed to the vending machine for a few snacks.

"So what's your choice of chocolate today?" Wilson asked as he spotted Cameron and Chase by the vending machines during their break, "I take since today is Monday the two of you usually split a bar of Twix."

"That's usually the same bet," Cameron said, "ER seems to be dying down for the day but I can't complain because three more weeks then I'm off on my maternity leave. Did you place a bet with House on the sex of our baby?"

"I put a 3-1 odds that it's a boy and that probably it will be due about two or three weeks earlier."

"How can be sure of that? It's hard to be discreet with doctors especially House," Chase said, "The man gate crashed one of my surgeries this morning asking me if I want a cut in on his betting pool with the nurses. He even claimed he had a betting pool going where he betted that our daughter was going to pop the question about the birds and the bees when Cameron got knocked up the second time around. I still find myself pondering after five years why we made House her godfather. Despite all his flaws he tends to have a soft spot for Lorelei everyone could see that."

"You could say that again the other day your daughter told us that you gave her the talk about the birds and the bees. Do you know that kids as early as the age of five become curious about the whole process of sexual reproduction and the process of childbirth and pregnancy? Your daughter shows a lot of curiousity for the whole medical process of childbirth and the process of reproduction. I give it that you two gave her the G rated version of the story and omitted any medical references."

"It was the only way we could explain it to her," Cameron added, "Lorelei will always be persistent to ask questions and get answers that's who she is. She first got the idea that Chase and I made babies by constantly kissing each other. That's what her friend Rory told her and after spending over an uncomfortable hour on Friday night explaining the facts of life to Lorelei she got a better understanding of it."

"But you got to be mindful...even sometimes like patients and doctors kids would seek a second consultation Allison, Robert. If your daughter wanted to present her findings to an audience say for example...huh House then someone would offer a revision of the bedtime story you told her. Children her age want to broaden their perspectives and learn more about the facts of life."

"Is there something that we should know that happened the other day while we left Lori at House's office that day Wilson?" they both asked.

"I didn't want to get caught up in this twisted webgame but...maybe tip of advice if you're going to explain the facts of life to the next child of yours...don't try to reduce it to the Cliffnotes version because load be hold someone will come around and tell the unrated version to your kid."

Even working for three years in Diagnostics Medicine the two of them concluded that Lorelei would eventually have told House and Wilson about what they taught their child about the facts of life. However, the only thing they feared was for her to hear House's unrated version as they realized that they had their break and it was time to them to pick up their daughter from school.

* * *

About fiftheen minutes later, Chase and Cameron arrived at Lorelei's school to pick her up. They were still dressed in their scrubs and the school was about a fiftheen minute drive from the hospital. The two of them walked into the classroom as a few more students walked out and when Lorelei spotted them, the girl's face beamed with joy as she ran to her parents.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy!" Lorelei smiled hugging both her parents.

"Hey Lori!" Chase smiled lifting his daughter up, "Did you have fun today at school?"

"No I didn't!" she flatly replied shocking her parents, "I didn't have fun today because Rory isn't allow to play at our house anymore."

"Okay...why is that then Lorelei?" Cameron asked, "Why can't Rory come over to our house anymore?"

"Because his daddy said that our family has dirty minds and are a bad influence, especially the people mommy and daddy work for."

"Lori what happened today at school between you and Rory?" Chase asked.

"I think I can explain that one," Lorelei's teacher Ms. Turner answered, "Dr and Mrs. Chase do you think we can talk for a moment?"

"Sweetie go get your stuff ready," they told their daughter as she went to get her bag, "We just need to talk to your teacher alone."

"Sorry to have the pair of you worried but I can explain why Rory's parents are so upset," Ms. Turner added, "You see today at show and tell Lorelei told her little friends all about the birds and the bees. I know this may sound like a problem but I assure you that these things happen with kids all the time."

"We know but we just don't want Lorelei to lose a friend over something like this," Cameron said, "We apologize for an inconvenience and believe me we didn't want to cause problems. We did explain this to her in a very delicate matter I don't know what went wrong."

"I'm sure we can straighten this out and I'm more than welcome to set up a meeting with Rory's parents Dr. and Mrs Chase," Mrs. Turner answered, "It...actually surprised me as to how much Lorelei explained to her friends about the birds and the bees...yup she said that she got help to tweet her story a bit."

"Oh thanks for the help," Cameron looked like she had an epiphany idea, "Tweet her story? I think...we have an idea of how her story got tweet."

"Mommy, daddy could you help me dress my dolls now?" Lorelei smiled walking up to her parents, "They're done making babies now! They should wear clothes."

"Huh...yeah sweetheart they...huh should do that," Chase embarrassingly took the naked dolls from his daughter as the both of them walked out of the classroom. "Come sweetie let's go now okay? I think mommy's hormones are going to skyrocket by the time we get back to the hospital and we got a doctor to pick a bone with."

* * *

"Cuddy! Is House around?" Cameron stormed into Cuddy's office with Lorelei in tow, "Grouchy gimp in the clinic?"

"Where is he?" Chase also asked, "My wife's hormone level just went up the roof after a little trip to Lori's school."

"Oh gosh what happened?" Cuddy asked looking at her goddaughter, "I'm guessing you want me to watch her and keep her away from House?"

"That's the best solution for us," Cameron added, "I got three reasons to justify keeping her here with you if you don't mind. First, she should at least spend some time with her godmother. Second, her nanny is out of commission for the next six weeks with a broken leg and we're not big fans of putting her in an afterschool daycare. Third, if she ends up staying up on the fourth floor while her dad and I work House will find a way to tweet anything we tell her to have a couple of her friend's parents saying we have dirty minds."

"I have no problem looking after all besides I like to have my fair share of looking after my goddaughter you don't need to ask Allison. So we're going to have fun aren't we Lorelei?"

"You're fun too Aunt Lisa and I like seeing you run the hospital. Uncle Greg the other day showed me in this big book where babies really come from and it looked gross but he calls it the facts of life the unrated version. He even showed me with the dolls how it really should be done and that he made mommy and daddy's story more interesting and exciting. They said that I need time away from Uncle Greg because he got them in trouble with my friend Rory's parents because I told both the sugarcoated version and the unrated version of the birds and the bees."

"Oh man got a page," Chase replied as his pager went off, "It's an emergency one from Dr. Murphy saying that a kid in Pediatrics is need of his apprendix to be removed. I need to scrub in and if I'm not out by no later than 7:30 than you two go home ahead."

"Okay babe go...that kid needs surgery ASAP," Cameron smiled giving her husband a kiss. "I'm going to take a trip to the fourth floor to find a gouchy gimp and give him a piece of my mind."

"I guess that explains why you two are outraged at House...blew out your daughter's talk about the birds and the bees out of hand," Cuddy smirked, "Well what can you do with House? Everything to him is unrated and you're trying to keep everything G Rated as possible."

"Mommy, daddy...why are babies slippery when they come out?" Lorelei asked as Chase and Cameron suddenly walked out, "Did I say something to make mommy and daddy upset Aunt Lisa?"

"No kiddo your dad got called in for a surgery and your mom..." Cuddy replied as the two sat down, "Well your mom's hormones are going to rip House into sheds for his lessons on the facts of life."

* * *

"Angry hormonal pregnant ER attending at four o'clock!" Taub joked as Foreman and the team saw Cameron walking towards the office in a rather pissed off mood.

"Where's House?" Cameron yelled. "I got a bone to pick with grouchy the gimp!"

"I'm guessing judging by your pregnancy mood swings House did something to trigger it off didn't he?" Foreman asked. "I thought you and Chase were bringing Lorelei up here. We overheard from Wilson that you guys stepped out during your break to pick her up."

"Chase and I left her in Cuddy's office for today...you wouldn't believe what happened today with our kid at school? I got parents from one of Lorelei's friends telling him that he can't play with our daughter anymore because they believe my husband and I have dirty minds and that the people we work at are bad influences. Yeah they told her teacher that they were upset because Lorelei decided for show and tell to tell her little friends about the birds and the bees...the unrated version with her dolls."

"I'm guessing you guys had to give her the talk didn't you Cameron?" Foreman asked. "You guys went into graphic details about it with a five year old child?"

"Not graphic details just the condense Cliffnotes version," Cameron sighed, "She...went for a second consult to tweet our story a bit to blow her friends' minds out. And it's no surprise who gave her the second consult."

"So much for House to preach about the birds and the bees with the unrated version," Thirteen joked. "This is no strings attached."

"First of all Cameron you need to relax come sit down first," Foreman replied as he sat her down on the lounge chair. He checked her pulse and noticed it was beeping slightly a bit faster. "As a doctor and friend I don't Chase killing me if you end up overworking yourself because your hormones are going wack over a talk you two had with your daughter that got blown out of porportion. Lord behold if you ended up dropping on the ground in the office your husband would be racing down from the OR up here in a heartbeat. Second, I got to say at least I'm glad that Lorelei didn't show us her dolls reenacting the whole thing to us. Just stay calm when you give House a piece of your mind and we surely would like to see that."

And on cue, the team and Cameron turn to see House limping into the office spotting a pregnant Cameron and his fellows looking at him. It was no surprise that Cameron was glaring at him and guessed this was about Lorelei.

"Hey Cameron," House smirked, "Let me guess pregnancy hormones acting up again? I bet is Wombat fled to the OR to avoid his wife's mood swings but something is missing here. Aren't you suppose to have a half-breed little girl next to you? I did however spot Chameron 2.0 in Cuddy's office but my boss held me at gunpoint thinking I was going to make a quick getaway with yours and Wombat's kid. Change of babysitters for today?"

"Chameron 2.0 is being looked after by her godmother who by the way wouldn't get her parents into trouble with another kid's parents at school because one grouchy gimp doctor decided to tweet mommy and daddy's story about the birds and the bees," Cameron glared, "You decided to give the patient a second consult and because of that we have to talk to the concern parents of a five year old who thinks we have dirty minds. What in your right mind gave you the idea that you let a five year old girl present to her friends as a visual presentation of the facts of life? My daughter may lose a friend because of what we told her and Robert and I have to go and explain to the parents of a young boy that this was all a misunderstanding."

"Are you done going all hormonal on me and FYI Chameron 2.0 is a little curious monkey so what if I told the kid the girls gone wild version of the birds and the bees?" House replied, "Put it this way the next time little Wombat 2.0 or Chameron 3.0 your carrying inside of you wants the talk then big sister can tell them all they needs to know about the birds and the bees. First of all tip of advice for you young parents don't ever sugarcoat the facts of life to your kids because knowing their curious, young minds they're annoyingly mindful of everything around them. The girl has two parents that are professional doctors who see this stuff everyday and picking up on her daddy's genes of being mindful of the truth she'll want to know the whole picture. The part of Lorelei using the dolls to show her little idiotic friend the true picture of the facts of life well maybe that was all her...all I just did was revise mommy and daddy's story to blow her friends' minds away."

"Look I know somewhere in that deep, twisted complex mind of yours you actually were just trying to help your goddaughter out and second I'm surprise you actaully said Lorelei's name. Most of the time you just refer to our daughter as Chameron 2.0 using the combination of our union. I was just...okay well it's half the hormones talking, mood swings and the other half my own personal thoughts that I was shocked and upset that you stuck your nose in to enable my child to present that for a show and tell presentation at a catholic school. The fact that you undercut us as parents to explain this stuff to our own kid makes people question our ability as parents. I'm not trying to say that as Lorelei's godfather I'm telling you what to say or how to act around her. Given that you're going to be an ass most of the time and gouchy around she adores you and that is something that doesn't change."

"Mommy dearest if you and Wombat want some advice there here it goes. Just because of one incident involving idotic parents who refuse to exploit the full tale of the birds and the bees to their child shouldn't stop your daughter from being friends with them. Parents are in contest with one another for bragging rights to see who kid turns out better but that shouldn't doubt your ability as parents. For the record you two are lucky that your kid is not screwed up and the next one growing inside will know that mommy and daddy aren't screw ups. There is no problem enlightening a child with the girls gone wild version of the facts of life and if those parents can't see it...then it's their loss."

"I think that is the best advice I heard from you today," Cameron smiled as she was walking out, "Are you doing this just to prove your geniuely nice or your worried about my hormones and mood swings?"

"As a parent you and Chase haven't screwed up yet and Chameron 2.0 should be proud of that," House answered as Cameron left and returned to the ER. Foreman and the team looked at House with a puzzled look surprised that he managed to calm down Cameron after storming the conference room angry.

"That was pretty surprising you handle Cameron there," Foreman replied, "You should have seen her earlier before you managed to grace us with your presence."

"Already had front seats in Wilson's office and heard the woman wailing down the hallway giving me the assumption I need to avoid a mood swinging, hormonal, angry Cameron in the process," House smirked, "Tip of advice my young apprentices let the pregnant parents rant until you find one moment of bliss calmness to smooth their parental egos."

* * *

A couple hours later after both Cameron and Chase finished their shifts at the hospital the two of them headed down to the lobby to head home for the rest of the night. Cuddy came out of the cafeteria with Lorelei when she smiled seeing her parents in the lobby. Lorelei quickly ran to them as Chase picked up his daughter and gave her a hug.

"Mommy, daddy!" Lorelei smiled, "Is it time to go home yet?"

"Yeah it's already 8:30 and you have to be in bed soon," Cameron smiled, "Did you have fun with Aunt Lisa today?"

"Yes I did and I told Aunt Lisa what Uncle Greg and you guys told me about how babies are made. Then I told Aunt Lisa about my show and tell I did at school today and how Rory's parents says that my parents have dirty minds and how I got mommy and daddy in trouble with Rory's parents. I'm really sorry for that mommy, daddy."

"Hey honey it's not your fault sometimes adults just have some misunderstandings with another adults." Cameron replied when she spotted House coming off the elevator heading towards their direction. "Speaking of misunderstandings look who is here to grace us with his presence before the end of the night."

"Oh come on is that how to greet the godfather of your child Cameron?" House smirked, "I just decided to take a stroll to the lobby to see if Chameron 2.0 was still around the building but I guess you and Wombat decided to use a cheaper babysitter for half price and with great C-cups."

"We just thought that Lori could use a break from diagnostics for one day and learn more about the administrative side of the hospital," Chase added, "Besides I think she already had enough life lessons for one day."

"Hey Uncle Greg do you want to know what Aunt Lisa taught me today?" Lorelei asked, "She says that you're an idiot and that you have to say sorry to mommy and daddy for getting them into trouble with Rory's parents."

"I'm speechless I thought that's what attracted your godmother to my charm and wit. Besides after everything I done for you this is how you repay me? I thought you wanted me to tweet mommy and daddy's story for you so your friends would be blown away. Just between you and me I don't know what kind of school your parents sent you to that they can't indulge in teaching children about sex education and for the record babies don't come from storks or a magical cabbage patch."

"Huh parents still here listening," Chase and Cameron glared at their former boss. Knowing this was his way of pushing their buttons in the name of a good joke they managed to get use to it and put up with his craziness and antics, despite not being on the team anymore. "And we already had an eventual day already."

"I know it's been one heck of a day." House turned to Chase. "Your hormone wife came bursting into my office all pregnancy hormone crazy saying how I corrupted you little angel but as I told the one carrying the bowling ball inside of her just meet the idiotic kid's parents tomorrow and clear up the air. You two are professional and you deal with stuff like this everyday the oh so joyous facts of life."

"Did you really tell my wife that?"

"He did...babe," Cameron smiled, "And that is what we should do...under the condition that if he ends up giving our daughter a "second consult" on some "medical issues" than he should at least let the patient's parents deal with it their own way. However, we wouldn't mind if he was just trying to help for the sake of the patient."

"Maybe I should have not signed in for that surgery today," Chase joked, "I would have loved to see how Allison's trip to your department went. However she's coming back for another visit to the hospital tomorrow."

"Yeah and I'm also bringing Rachel too," Cuddy added, "Rachel's nanny has a doctor's appointment tomorrow so she can't look after her so the two of them can have a little playdate."

"I like it when Rachel comes over although we go to different schools but every weekend we always go to Aunt Lisa's house for playdates," Lorelei smiled, "Are we going home now?"

"She's right it's a school night and mommy and daddy are wiped." Chase picked up his daughter as him and Cameron held hands walking out of the hospital. "Cuddy we'll see you tomorrow and House...have a goodnight and thank you for not literally screwing us over with our daughter."

"Anything for Team Chameron...keep it real kiddies!" House and Cuddy watched as the trio leave the hospital together with their goddaughter. The two of them knew that it's still hard for the two of them raising children but give them the credit of doing a good job of keeping Lorelei in line. "Oh the things patients learn from their doctors don't you say Cuddy?"

"Couldn't agree with you on that one," Cuddy commented, "Just another day at Princeton huh?"

"Yeah you could say that again...so you're going to bring your kid to work tomorrow too? Say Cuddy...if I bring a little rugrat to work does that mean I can get a week off clinic duty?"

"In your dreams House."

"Well how about I decide to enlighten your runt with the talk about the birds and the bees as a second consult?" Cuddy just glared at him with a look in her eyes as she stared up the ceiling in disbelief as he continued to crack up more jokes. "Put it this way at least she won't get into any trouble at school with some preachy priests and nuns or parents."

"That's call pushing the line and my kid is fine with waiting for the talk...from her parent." Cuddy smirked as she walked back to her office.


	3. The Great Bundles of Joy

**Chapter 3: The Great Bundle of Joy**

After the whole "birds and the bees" fiasco at Lorelei's school and clearing up any misunderstandings with Rory Mitchell's parents, Cameron was forced to take her maternity leave a month earlier than expected. Under Cuddy's suggestion for her wellbeing and to reduce her stress, Cameron spent the rest of her duration of her pregnancy at home handing off all of her duties as head of ER department to a few of her attending doctors in her department. It gave time for her to spend some more quality time with Lorelei which she loved and also save money for hire a temporary replacement nanny to fill in for Anna. During their last visit with the doctor her and Chase discovered that they were expecting a baby boy and both of them were thrilled over the news, especially Chase. They already bought all the things they needed for the nursery as she smiled thinking any day soon the two of them would be able to bring their son home.

Cameron looked at herself in the mirror and it was obvious her figure was big but what can she expect carrying a baby and her stomach sticking out. It was Friday afternoon and Cameron went to pick up Lorelei from school, however due to her condition she was forced to take a taxi cab to her daughter's school. Thank goodness the weekend came as it was pretty taxing these last few weeks cabbing it to her daughter's school just to pick her up.

"Hi mommy!" Lorelei smiled hugging her mother, "Look what bought today at school? The older kids were having a bake sale to raise money for new gym equipment and I got these nice brownies. Do you want one?"

"That is very thoughtful of you sweetie now make sure you don't get your uniform dirty okay?" Cameron and Lorelei started sharing the brownies she bought from the bake sale as the two of them were heading back to the taxi cab. She still admired how cute and adorable her daughter was in her little school uniform wearing her blue plaid checkered dress, the black tie and white shirt and shoes. Of course as parents, Cameron and Chase made the choice of sending their daughter to a private catholic school and Cameron smiled at the thought when it would be time to send their next child off on their first day of school.

"Mommy when will my new baby brother come?"

"Any day now Lori you just have to be patient." A moment later an idea popped in her mind as she really didn't want to waste the start of the weekend doing nothing at home. "Hey Lori...how would you like to surprise daddy at work? That way later on we can go home together with him how does that sound?"

"I like seeing daddy at work and I promise I won't ask Uncle Greg about the birds and the bees," Lorelei smiled as Cameron told the taxi driver to take them to Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital. "I don't want you and daddy to get in trouble with Rory's parents again because Uncle Greg is an idiot as Aunt Lisa puts it."

"Yup you got that right kiddo...Uncle Greg can be full of it but he still loves you because you're his only goddaughter."

"I know and Uncle Greg says that I get to have one third of his cut in the betting pool because he bet with Uncle Eric and Uncle Jimmy a hundred bucks each that the baby is going to be a boy. He only says that if I bet that the baby is going to be a boy. Uncle Greg taught me some cool stuff like how to play poker and bet on things like the baby one night when he was babysitting me."

"Really? So...is there anything else I should know that Uncle Greg teaches you while we're gone?" Cameron watched as her daughter leaned against her arm as they were making their way to the hospital. "Hey Lori...if it's not too much for mommy to ask exactly did you place a bet with Uncle Greg on the baby and what is the actual payout you get?"

* * *

_Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital..._

Chase came out from doing rounds in the ER. In truth, ever since Cameron went on maternity leave Chase found himself helping out in the ER when he wasn't schedule for any surgeries because he didn't trust Cameron's temporary replacement on overseeing the ER. The ER was probably one of the most busiest places in the hospital and chaotic but the day that Cameron became the Senior Attending and head of the ER Department it became more organized and structured. It just amazed him to see just how within weeks since Cameron went on maternity leave it suddenly fell apart without any order or direction.

"Thank goodness Cameron is not around to see just how chaotic her department has become since she went on maternity leave." Foreman came down with Thirteen outside the ER to meet Chase as the three made their way to the lobby.

"Talk about underachieving half the new resident doctors in the ER don't know how to do charts," Chase moaned. "Don't get me started with Dr. Keller. The man can't even run the department as temporary senior attending and almost killed a patient who went into analalytic shock. I mean all he had to do was give her an epi-pen. I don't know what's taxing: dealing with my hormone crazy wife or babysitting her staff just to make sure they don't burn down her department?"

"Cameron seemed like she was running a tight ship but what can the crew do without a captain huh?" Thirteen joked.

"Keller is lucky that I only had one surgery today and the man forgot to assign the interns today for assignments. I'm just thankful that Cameron doesn't have to know about the ER sinking without her leadership."

" Chase am I assuming that my department is sinking like the Titanic without my leadership?" The three turned around and were surprised to see Cameron and Lorelei in the lobby which obviously surprised Chase to see his wife and daughter as Lorelei ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Have you been doing a bit of reckon work for me on my behalf?"

"Ally what are you doing here? Wait...how the heck did my two special girls get here in the first place? The doctor specifically ordered bed rest for you during the rest of the pregnancy and you know me worrying to death if anything happened to you or our son. The last thing I need you to worry about is the ER or...maybe House corrupting our little girl."

"There is no way I'm spending another day at home watching TV or another one of your cousin's care packages with reruns of Neighbors." Cameron replied as she tapped Lorelei's head. "Besides it was worth it to pay $32.50 for a cab ride just to see my sexy head surgeon husband, and easily give into our daughter's persistent demands to see her father at work."

"That's not true you're lying and daddy...it was mommy's idea not me, but I still wanted to see you!" Lorelei replied. "Uncle Eric what does Uncle Greg mean when if I win the betting pool I get a cut in the payment?"

"Hey Lori Pop how about Remy and I take you to the cafeteria to get you something to eat what do you say?" Foreman suddenly replied. "It seems like mommy and daddy want some alone time first."

"You're suppose to tell me what a paycut is in a betting pool because Uncle Greg didn't tell me!"

"Well that's another thing I can cross off my list of things to teach my daughter in her life," Chase teased. "Our daughter is only five years old and being around House exposes her to all his craziness. I still imagine that day you confronted him over the whole birds and the bees fisaco. I still wish I was in the office seeing you go all hormone mad on him for tweeting our story."

"What did I tell you...leave my hormones out of this," Cameron replied. "And I thought you hated being in the ER or did you want to make sure that my department was running on a tight shipping schedule because judging by your posture, your tone I say that the boat is on the verge of mutiny without a captain?"

"Next to our kids, the other baby you have is your department Ally. I know how you like to run your ship and I took the liberty to make sure your ship is still operational. The status is your department is still running on schedule but your ship crew is another story, especially its captain."

"Remy what are they talking about?" Lorelei asked Thirteen, "Why does mommy and daddy keep talking about ships?"

"It's something called a metaphor or a figure of speech Lorelei," Thirteen added as her and Foreman took Lorelei to the cafeteria, "We'll give you two some time alone and don't worry...Foreman and I will make sure to explain what a betting pool paycut is to your daughter."

Cameron and Chase watched Lorelei head off to the cafeteria with Foreman and Thirteen as the two of them made their way towards the elevator hand and hand. She listened as she heard her husband give the full rundown on the status of her department under the care of her temporary replacement which made Cameron laugh, disbelief, and in shock of the stories he was telling her since she went on maternity leave. The elevator stopped on the second floor for a moment and they saw a familiar cane come in between the doors as House walked into the elevator holding a video camera.

"So much you can do with technology huh Chase?" House replied sticking the camera in front of Chase and Cameron. "These Sony video cameras sure become more high-tech and advanced. You got to love those Asians for their high-tech equipment."

"Let me guess you're filming a girls gone wild independent film with shots of Cuddy's boobs?" Chase and Cameron joked with their former boss. "Or did she throw you out of her office over breach of contract?"

"Oh I got another independent film dedicated to ten minute worth of footage on Cuddy which hasn't been edited. Always gracing us with your presence huh Cameron? The last time I saw you I could have swore that the bowling ball didn't look like it blew up," House smirked, "Chameron 2.0 cornered me in the cafeteria trying to hustle her goddaddy on her paycut in the betting pool. She should be thankful she learned some other card games last weekend besides goldfish I tell you Chameron 2.0 is a natural born card shark."

"Yeah always a thrill when you come around to babysit your goddaughter," Cameron scarastically said. "It was nice of you to teach our kid some new card games even if it included poker, blackjack, texas hold'em and even how a betting pool works. House, FYI my daughter is only five years old and plays with barbie dolls and watches the Disney Channel, she's not Rainman. Congratulations on your betting pool I guess you're going to get a hefty payout once our son is born. I know about the betting pool the nurses gossip don't they Robert?"

"Pretty much you already swindled big bucks off of Foreman and Wilson on Wombat 2.0 as you like to call it," Chase smirked. "Did you happen to convince our daughter to join in your little betting pool?"

"I'm hurt why must team Chase and the over bloated second Dr. Cameron-Chase think so negatively about Lorelei's godfather?" House mocked with a fake puppy face, "Between Cuddy and I the two of you should be grateful at least one of her godparents takes an interest in looking after the little Rainman. If it was Cuddy looking after her the kid would be bored out of her mind until I show her one of my Cuddy gone wild videos."

"Great just keep exposing her to the mind of the maverick Dr. Gregory House," Cameron mocked as the elevator stopped. "Besides you''ll probably be the one giving the payout on your betting to the last person you least expect."

The three of them stepped out of the elevator and were heading down the hallway towards the diganostic office but unknownst to Cameron she didn't notice the water dripping underneath. Her and Chase were too distracted cracking scarastic remarks with House and didn't notice until Cameron's face changed from a smile to a look of pain and discomfort. She bit her lip down as her breathing increased and she leaned against the wall clutching her stomach.

"Oh gosh do these janitors ever mop the floor outside my office?" House replied, "Team Chameron are you listening?"

"Ally? Babe are you alright?" Chase turn to his wife worried out of his mind as Cameron's face told him something was up. "Babe what's the matter?"

"Robbie...don't blow a lid if I tell you that we're about three weeks a bit early..."Cameron started breathing hard as she felt what was happening to her the second time around, "Babe...I...my contractions are ten minutes apart...and...I...my water just broke...in front of the front doors of the diagnostics office."

"Wow it looks like the balloon is about to pop don't you say Chase? The wifey here is going to have your little joey." House sarcastically replied as Chase glared at him as he was trying to help Cameron. "What you two should be happy that it's D-Day."

"You're an idiot I'm in labor House!" Cameron was struggling to stay on her feet as she got hit with another contraction and Chase looked at his wife with worry. "Oh god! I think that was another one babe...oh god we're not ready...oh dammit! Why so soon aw!"

"Hey don't worry you'll do fine I promise you I'm with you on this," Chase replied as he helped his wife and called a nurse for a wheelchair. "I know if in case this happened I packed a plan B bag I left in my locker. Just relax breathe in and out like the doctors told you and I'll page the maternity ward and get a delivery room ready. We're going to get through this Ally just hang in there."

''You might wanna wheel your wife faster in that wheelchair Chase and telling by the sweat and labored breathing she just hit another contraction." House commented.

"Can you guys take care of Lorelei for us while Cameron is in labor please? And tell Foreman to get Cameron's emergency bag from my locker will you?" Chase demanded House as he wheeled his wife down the hallway and into the elevator heading for the maternity ward. "Alright babe we'll be there soon I love you."

"Always my sweet Aussie...oh another contraction." Cameron half-smiled through another contraction. "I love you too...dammit another one!"

* * *

_Three hours later..._

It's been three hours and Cameron was now in the maternity ward, in her hospital gown waiting out the pain. She squeezed her eyes shut holding Chase's hand as the pain and contractions increased.

"You know I thought this would be easier the second time around," Cameron sighed.

"How bad is the pain?" Chase asked, still worrying.

"On a scale from one to ten? Maybe about a 6, one point higher when I first had Lorelei. Amazingly it's not that high through the threshold." Cameron's contractions were becoming unbearable more and more each minute.

"It's ok," Chase soothed, taking a cool cloth to her forehead and continuing to hold her hand, "Just think, in a few hours, we'll be parents once again."

"I know and maybe it's not that bad going through hellfire and brimstone once again," Cameron smiled for the first time in three hours since being admitted. "But put it this way babe that we've found our groove the second time around."

"Are you going to miss being pregnant the second time around?"

"Let's see...the part where I was big as a house, the raging pregnancy hormones, the constant yelling...no...but I'm definitely going to hit the gym after all this is done."

"Okay so Dr. Cohen says that it will be soon to administer Cameron with the epidural," Foreman said coming into the room, "I got a page from Thirteen. Taub is looking after Lorelei in the diagnostics office and she even is helping Taub do some rounds. Thirteen is covering some shifts in the ER right now. We figured since you or your husband cannot trust Keller to run your department you might as well tell Cuddy."

"Since Cuddy gave both me and Chase time off after the baby is born it's obvious that my husband cannot keep tabs for me on how my department is running...so tell Cuddy that I don't want Keller running the show till I get back and Thirteen is more reliable to run my department while I'm out on leave."

"Oh Ally you've been admitted for three hours and suddenly you still talking about the welfare of your ship." Chase chuckled. "Even in the midst of labor I can't get my wife to get her mind away from work. And at least Lorelei is in good hands."

"Hey if I'm going to be away from my department at least I want to be sure it's in good hands and Thirteen is a more suitable temporary attending than Keller."

"Yeah and she's been trained by the best and Chameron 2.0 is doing rounds with Taub," House replied barging in the room with a video camera in hand.

"God, House…" Cameron sighed, relieved that she didn't say more. "A video camera come on!"

"So how am I going to explain to my goddaughter where mommy and daddy disappeared to for the last three hours." House smirked recording. "Besides she should see how the great bundle of joy Chameron 2.0 will call baby brother comes into this world."

"No way you're not making a video tape to show to my five year old daughter the true visual effects of the birds and the bees." Chase glared as Cameron raised her hand up. "And my wife seconds that motion."

"And as Lorelei's godmother that's third in motion." Cuddy said walking into the room along with Wilson. "Hey Lorelei's my goddaughter too and I promise her that she'll be able to see the new baby after he arrives. Oh Ally...don't worry I overheard Robert talking about reconsidering your temporary replacement for the ER and Thirteen agreed to takeover till you get back."

"Kids love me and I'm a joy to be around," House smirked.

"Yeah so you can get them while their little minds are young," Wilson teased. "Thank goodness you already have one Chase child to claim as a godchild."

"We also wanted to announce something too," Cameron smiled holding Chase's hand as they turned to Foreman.

"If it's not too much to ask for mate. We talk to Remy about being the godmother to our second child as a returned favor for keeping Allison's department in line." Chase said, "We were hoping...if you can be the godfather?"

"You two are serious? Thirteen and I godparents?" Foreman replied shocked. "Wow...this is huge and I don't know what to say to you two this is an honor."

"It's a huge thing Foreman." Cuddy smiled. "Welcome to the godparents club."

"And now I got to wait in line till it's my turn." Wilson replied. "But I still settle for being an uncle."

"At least being a godfather the first thing I know not to do is tell my godson the unrated version of the birds and the bees," Foreman teased.

"Well at least my goddaughter is a Rainman in the making." House teased back.

"Ahh!" Cameron yelped, breaking the happy mood as perspiration began to form on her forehead and she squeezed Chase's hand. Immediately everyone's attention was drawn to Cameron.

"Hey," Chase said softly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Cameron breathed, "It's just the contractions… they're-" She winced again, "getting worse."

"Okay just hang tight Cameron I'm going to get help for the epidural," everyone watched as Foreman left the room for a moment.

"So how are the fine parents to be holding up?" House smirked zooming in on the video camera. "Chase must be thrill to have Wombat 2.0 coming into this world huh?"

"Hey if you want me to describe the pain to House maybe it's time I kick you in the nuts and see which is worse," Cameron half-smiled at her remark towards House. "And FYI you ask me again about the pain maybe there is nothing stopping me from kicking you in the nuts, not even Chase for that matter."

"You know that this is making my wife and I really uncomfortable with the thought of you or anyone else watching a video featuring Allison going through childbirth. You actually grown accustomed to us haven't you House?"

"What do you want me to say to team Chameron? Two of my former kids are married and been popping out a bunch of little joeys for the last five years what more do you want me say?" House replied looking at the two of them. "Okay so this video won't make me the next Michael Moore or anything but your little joeys should be lucky to inherit the floppy blonde hair looks from daddy and mommy's dazzling eyes."

"He's being a smartass and saying he's happy that his kids have grown up," Cuddy added. "In Houseland it means that you two have somehow grown on him the day Lorelei was born. You can congratulate him later after you get that baby out of you for developing a soft spot of the Chase family."

"Okay I'm back," Foreman announced coming back into the room accompanied by a nurse. "Being this godchild's father, Chase do your thing and administer the epidural."

Cameron sat up with the assistance of her husband. Immediately, Chase started to prep her for the epidural. He sponged some antibacterial disinfectant on the area and took a deep breath. After a slight distraction from an annoying light coming from House's camera, Chase had already finished the perfectly executed epidural procedure and Cameron was receiving some much-needed relief.

"Finally got the money shot folks," House smirked.

"Yeah found it nerve racking that you added pressure on the poor man by recording Chase administering Cameron the epidural," Wilson added as the doctor arrived.

"Wow it's a packed house in here," Dr. Cohen said. "I trust everything is going well with you Dr. Cameron?"

"Very swell the epidural is easing the pain," Cameron chuckled, "And my husband and I are being the stars of Dr. House's new film."

"Right," Dr. Cohen tried to ease the tense situation in the room, "But to check how far dilated she is… I… she might want some privacy. I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside." Foreman and Wilson immediately exited the room but House was stalling for a few moments.

"Dr. House!" Cuddy yelled impatiently, "Dammit House that camera is a big distraction for them!"

"What and miss the big money shot!" House smirked as Cameron winced as another contraction hit her.

"Babe can you tell House to get that damn camera out of my face or else I'm will get off this bed and kick him in the nuts!"

"Oh come on quit being such a drama queen Cameron!" House joked as Cuddy yanked him out of the room. "You're ruining my frame shot!"

"Show's over House you already got all the shots you needed," Chase replied as he shut the door. "Finally no more filming just promise me you find a way to get that tape swapped."

"It will be taken care of," Cameron winked with a half-smile. "This is one part of the facts of life our kids can't see yet, well maybe until they're at least being taught sex education in school then that's an exception."

"Well despite the fact you're three weeks earlier it seems everything is in order," Dr. Cohen added, "Seeing as far as you are I think it will will be a little while longer but just for a precaution we want to make sure there are no complications to the baby."

"Just a little while longer babe,'' Chase said softly, taking a cool cloth to his wife's forehead again.

I know," Cameron shrugged, "I'll just ride it out." Chase smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

_Eight hours later..._

After being in labor for eight hours since she was first admitted, Cameron was in more pain by the second knowing it was time. She was shrieking and probably by now everyone in the hallways of the hospital could hear her screaming but with Chase by her side it seemed to ease the tension. Cameron had a death grip on her husband's hand as she pushed and breathed in between contractions and at times Chase thought he felt his fingers cracking. The pain wasn't as bad compared to what his wife was going through.

"It's almost over," Chase whispered, running his thumb soothingly across Cameron's fingers with her hand in his.

"Ahh!" she shouted.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Chase fortified her efforts, "You're almost there, just a few more pushes and he'll be in your arms."

"One more push Allison," Dr. Cohen instructed, "Almost there. I see his head. He's almost out."

"Robbie…" Cameron breathed weakly.

With an expression only describable as sheer exhaustion, Cameron grabbed both of Chase's hands and pushed with every drop of energy she still had left. Her howling shriek could be heard throughout the entire hospital. Then the sound of a baby's cries filled the room. Cameron exhaled and let herself fall back onto the bed.

"Congratulations...it's a boy," Dr. Cohen grinned, "Dr. Chase you can cut the umbilical cord if you like."

"Ally...he's beautiful we finally did it," Chase smiled with pride as he picked up the scissors and carefully severed cord. "You did great Ally."

"He's handsome." Cameron said softly until a few moments later she suddenly got hit with another unexpected pain. "Okay...this is not normal."

"Babe what's wrong?" Chase asked with worry and confusion. "Ally are you alright?"

"Robbie I'm feeling funny again...ah god what the hell?"

"Just hold up a second nurse can you take him?" Dr. Cohen passed the baby off to one of the nurses as she cleaned up their son and went to check up on Cameron. However, he was confused and now shocked as he looked at Cameron again.

"Dr. Cohen what's happening?" Cameron demanded.

"This seems like an huge error on my part and yet now this will come as a shock to the pair of you right but you need to push Allison!" Dr. Cohen instructed. "I thought the paperwork only required for one baby...didn't expect this little unexpected twist"

"Push? I just had my baby why the hell do I need to push?" Cameron asked as another contraction hit her. "Oh god...doc talk to me! Aww!"

"Just keep pushing Allison because apparently...we didn't realize until just five minutes you were pregnant with twins," Dr. Cohen announced as Chase and Cameron's eyes went wide with shock. This was certainly a huge surprise, and yet a big shock. "Okay you're almost there. I will explain the coincidence to you later but long story short probably we didn't notice the other fetus during the ultrasound...it happens on rare occasions."

"Twins? How the hell did that happen? Talk about rare occasions don't you say doc?" Chase yelled surprised. "Oh god Ally...can you believe this? How we're we suppose to know we were expecting twins until five minutes ago"

"Apparently I'm too busy here to play twenty questions babe...oh dammit that was another one aww!" Cameron howled as she pushed grabbing hold of Chase's hand again. "I thought we only ordered for one baby! You know it makes feel _so special and good_ to know."

"It doesn't matter alright because I don't care if it's one baby or two they're our children and I love you guys no matter what," Chase smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "This is the big one honey we'll talk about what happened later."

"Okay Allison start pushing again okay?" Dr. Cohen instructed again as she winced one more time pushing again. "Okay you're almost there I can see the head just one more push!"

After a hectic few minutes and a surprising announcement without any rest or argument, Cameron pushed once more with everything she had. As she gripped Chase's hand tight after one more huge push the sounds of another baby crying filled and finally...and hopefully after the second time around, Cameron exhaled and lay back on the bed exhausted and wiped out.

"Well...it's another boy," Dr. Cohen grinned as Chase cut the umbilical cord off the other baby. After the nurse finished cleaning off both their sons, she handed them to their parents. "Congratulations you are the proud parents to two twin boys."

"I can't believe it...this is amazing." Cameron smiled as she sat up despite being tired held one of her sons in her arms while Chase took his place sitting beside her holding their other son. It was one rollercoaster ride for one night and the maternal instincts took over both of them.

"This is unreal instead of one son we have two," Chase said softly, "It couldn't be better. I'm probably guessing maybe twins run in your family then babe?"

"It's possible but this was one heck of a night don't you say?" Cameron replied brushing a finger on both their cheeks. "Their both handsome and something tells me that they'll grow up to be little heartthrobs like their father. They have your eyes Robbie."

"And your cute little noses," Chase grinned running his finger playfully over the bridge of both his sons' noses. "There's two of them...it makes it easier for us to pick a name for each one of them. So what will you call the one in your arms babe?"

"Thatcher," Cameron said softly, pressing a feather-light kiss to her son's forehead, "He looks like a Thatcher."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he grinned, "How about Henry for is middle name?"

"Thatcher Henry," Cameron repeated as she looked at her other son resting in Chase's arms, "It's adorable. Well we still have one more to name what are you going to call our second little handsome guy?"

"He looks like a Reed," Chase said. "I also like the name Spencer."

"Reed Spencer," Cameron repeated as they swapped babies. "So it's settle then...Reed Spencer Cameron-Chase."

"And Thatcher Henry Cameron-Chase," Chase nodded. "Their both two of a kind...it will be hard to sometimes tell them apart."

"Then it's settled then," Cameron smiled looking down at her sons, "Our perfect little boys...just two of a kind like us."

**(Author's Notes: **_This isn't the end of the story yet people. Sorry I haven't been able to update but I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was a bit longer than expected. I hope you guys send your reviews and try to post up another update soon. Take care!_**)**


	4. The Family Ties

**Chapter 4: The Family Ties**

After more than eight hours of extensive delivery, constant distractions and unexpected surprises, Chase and Cameron were still beaming over the now two sons that were both resting in each of their arms. For two boys who were born three weeks prematurely it came to a surprise that Cameron was able to endure a natural childbirth. A little while later, the pediatrician, Dr. Evans came making her way to Cameron's bedside. Being parents for the second time around it was still surreal that after seeing the ultrasound, they were both holding both their baby sons in their arms.

"Dr Cameron, Dr. Chase, congratulations," she smiled sincerely.

"Thank you," Chase nodded with a small grin before turning his gaze back to the tiny little boy in his arms, which was Reed.

"Mind if I check him out, just to make sure everything's going great?" Evans asked, looking between Cameron and Chase.

"Sure," Chase replied reluctantly. Cameron had Thatcher in her arms but she knew he too also needed to be checked out by Dr. Evans.

Very carefully he unwillingly placed Reed's tiny form in Evans' arms. Chase's muscles tensed just a bit. Evans was a great doctor, and Chase knew this well. But, he still couldn't help but watch every movement in case Evans made a faulty move or did something that he didn't approve of. After all, he could now pull all the rank he wanted to - he was the Daddy. Ever careful too, was Cameron, who kept her eyes trained on Thatcher's small figure at all times when it was his turn to be checked out. Except, her protective instincts varied from her husband's in that she, if Evans made even the slightest mistake in handling her sons wasn't going to pummel her to bits like Chase, but would be there to comfort and calm both Thatcher and Reed like only she could. That, she would soon come to find out, is the difference in maternity and paternity. Or, at least the way in which she would handle other people around her sons versus the way Chase would handle such matters.

From observing how Dr. Evans was handling each of their sons, both of them were trying to figuring out ways to easily tell their sons apart. Thatcher remained still while Evans put her fingers on his cheek carefully and grew accustomed to the doctor's touch and contact with the stethoscope to his chest. However, when it came time to Reed's examination, he instantly leaned away from the doctor's touch to the best of his ability. When the stethoscope made contact with Reed's chest he started crying harder for his parents. Cameron and Chase indicated which one of the two would need some work socially interacting with people.

"Uh oh," Evans said sympathetically to Reed, "It's ok. It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." He quickly finished his exam with a cold stethoscope to Reed's warm chest, only making him cry harder and harder. "Ok, here ya go. Back to Mommy and Daddy. Well despite being three weeks born prematurely both your sons have steady heartbeats and their breathing normally. Just for same precaution we'll put them later on in NICU just to monitor their breathing overnight."

"Thank you Dr. Evans," Cameron replied as they both put on the hospital bracelets on their sons. "I was curious to know and I'm more than thrilled to be the mother of two identical twin boys...how was it possible that Dr. Cohen missed the second baby during the ultrasound?"

"It's a big mystery but probably the logic answer I can give you would probably be the position of where the babies were situated in the uterus," Dr. Evans answered, "That or probably the sync of the heartbeats in which Dr. Cohen only assumed he heard only one of your son's heartbeats."

"Yeah and after finding out that twins run in my wife's family there was a chance it could happen...didn't expect it five minutes after the first one came out," Chase chuckled.

"Well on some occasions these mix ups can happen so we'll give you some time with your sons and in awhile a nurse will come by to transfer them to NICU for observation." Evans left the room a few moments later giving both of them time to spend with their sons.

"Okay we got a clinger on our hands here babe," Cameron whispered, giving imnumberable kisses on Reed's forehead and cheeks. "Mommy and daddy aren't going anywhere we're right here. How are you making out with Thatcher?"

"Got an observer here he's resting peacefully," Chase smiled holding Thatcher while looking at Cameron and Reed. "Three children...I couldn't ask for anything else more. We got one bright beautiful five year old daughter and two handsome sons."

"You happy you finally got a little joey to take after you? Actually make that...two identical little joeys. It's going to be a mission coping with the occasional identity mix up or not telling one twin from another. The only upside is that they at least inherited their daddy's looks to grow up to be such heartthrobs. Can you believe our boys?"

"Thatcher Henry and Reed Spencer Cameron-Chase both born six pounds and five ounces. Ally thank you for giving me such beautiful sons and I love you so much for that."

"There's no need to thank except just always love me and our children every morning when you wake that's all I ask for. So...you think it's time to introduce the boys to their big sister and the extended family Robbie?"

"I think it's about time to do so," Chase replied as he handed Thatcher to Cameron as she held both her sons. "Okay boys you're about to meet your big sister Lorelei and the rest of the family. Daddy is going to be back and hopefully...Uncle Greg doesn't bring another video camera for this."

"Just be back soon babe...wait till they find out it's twins it's going to be a big surprise," Cameron said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I really miss my little girl and I really want to see Lori."

* * *

_Diagnostic Office..._

"Hey just wanted to check how things in the ER went." Foreman whispered as he spotted Thirteen sitting at the table and Lorelei asleep on the couch. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Taub took her on some patient rounds and she got herself dressed in her personal scrubs that Cuddy gave her as a present last year," Thirteen added. "He left about two hours ago while you were busy with the patient doing the MRI. He paged me after I finished doing rounds in the ER. Taub had fun with her today and requested that she look the part if she was helping out. Lorelei fell asleep awhile after a trip to the cafeteria and insisted on waiting for her parents."

"The girl is going to be a big sister she wants to look out for her new baby brother. Seeing Lori Pop in those scrubs she is pretty much the splitting image of Cameron." Foreman looked at the sleeping five year old girl as he headed to the one of the cupboards and took out a soft blanket to drape over the girl to sleep comfortably. "We couldn't drop her home since Chase has the keys to the car and I don't know the combination to Chase's locker."

"She told Taub that she wasn't leaving until her mom and dad were okay and she heard word about the new baby. I don't mind watching her and plus I want to get on her mom's good graces since I proved to Cameron and Chase that I can handle running the ER better than Keller."

"Well I guess you got Chase's approval to run his wife's department and Cuddy's so what's the word on the street?" Foreman smirked. "Did Keller step down?"

"So...I'm officially running the ER as of Monday till Cameron returns from maternity leave and yes Keller stepped down."

"Temporary head of ER must be exciting huh?" Foreman replied.

"As an added bonus I get to be godmother to Chase and Cameron's baby...can't wait to meet him," Thirteen smiled. "And along with that my boyfriend gets to be the godfather too."

"Yeah it's pretty surreal. This is about the nearest thing I'll get to being a parent. This is pretty much an honor and I know we'll be good godparents. At least our godson is not going to learn about the birds and the bees anytime soon from us."

"This is exciting...you know being a godparent this is my first godchild," Thirteen said. "I think Eric you and I don't have to wait a little while longer."

Thirteen pointed outside the conference room and they spotted Chase coming into the conference room. He entered and spotted his daughter asleep on the couch and soon after House and Wilson entered the conference room figuring out that Cameron already had the baby.

"It's a boy born six pounds and five ounces," Chase smiled as House whispered yes and smirked. "I suppose you're happy because of your betting pool going on. Don't worry House word gets around because nurses and doctors talk."

"You got yourself a proud little Wombat 2.0 just what the world needs," House smirked sticking out his hand, "Wilson, Foreman...pay up."

"Actually I got the due date right so House...pay it up," Wilson retorted, "Chase can back me up on my word."

"Wilson told Cameron and I the day Lorelei had that little fiasco about the birds and the bees at school." Chase replied heading towards Lorelei. "Said something about the baby being three weeks due earlier and also it being a boy. So technically I don't care who betted what but someone has to pay up."

"I can't believe you guys are betting on my first godson come on!" Foreman snorted. "And I already lost a hundred bucks to whoever won."

"Come on I just want to go down to the maternity ward and see my godson for the first time is that hard to ask for?" Thirteen replied.

"At least someone agrees with me," Chase said as he woke up his daughter. "Hey...doctor Lorelei Isobel Cameron-Chase wakey wakey."

"It's Lupus!" Lorelei jerked up from her sleep when Chase and the others laughed. "Oh daddy you're here! Where's mommy? Look at me daddy I got to play doctor today and do rounds."

"That's adore and I'm sure the answer is always Lupus for everything," Foreman added.

"Well that's swell kiddo and you look just like mommy in your miniature scrubs. You know mommy and I missed you all day and we're sorry we weren't around but you want to know what happened?"

"Did mommy have the baby?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes mommy had the baby but three weeks early," Chase added. "You have a little baby brother...but there's more to it so do you want to see him?"

"Okay what's going on Wombat?" House asked. "Obviously you're not telling me something about this kid that may screw my chances of getting a better payout on the betting so spill."

"I want to see the new baby come on can we go?" Lorelei smiled getting up. "Where is mommy now? I want to see mommy!"

"Hey slow down Aunt Lisa transferred your mommy from the delivery room to a private room in the Maternity Ward with the new baby." Chase held his daughter's hand as everyone exited the conference room while Lorelei grabbed a piece of paper from her backpack and put it in her pocket. "Mommy really missed you sweetie but this is one happy day for us right?"

"The baby is here and Uncle Greg is going to promise me a nice present." Lorelei smirked. "I really missed you daddy, and also mommy and I'm glad the baby is okay."

"So am I Lori." Chase gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Hey don't worry you're still my little girl no matter what."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cameron was transferred to a private room with the twins as Cuddy was with her inside her hospital room keeping her company. Like Chase and Cameron, Cuddy was also surprised by the news and helped Cameron with her plan to reveal the big surprise to everyone that instead of one boy she gave birth to two identical twins. However, it didn't stop the two women from taking a moment to admire Cameron and Chase's sons that each of them were holding.

"They're simply adore little baby boys Allison," Cuddy commented as she was holding Thatcher, "So the one I'm hold this is Thatcher right?"

"Yup says so on his wristband Thatcher Henry Cameron-Chase. I would hand you Reed but apparently my other son still needs work on socially interacting with people. I guess Reed learned that one from his daddy."

"It must be a thrill for Robert to finally have two sons who obviously are going to inherit their dad's dreamy looks and floppy hair traits?"

"My kids are seemingly getting in touch with their Australian roots and I can tell that through the way my daughter speaks." Cameron added. "I know the accent when I hear it and Lorelei has a hint of the accent when she talks. My boys may look identical but as they grow up they'll develop their own personalities to separate themselves and not have people thinking their all the same."

"But those kids are lucky to have parents like you and Chase around." Cuddy smiled. "Wait till everyone gets a load of the surprise when they find out it's twins. Since I have the quiet, sleeping and peaceful twin in my arms I guess he goes in the basket. We'll try to keep everyone away from the basket but knowing House he'll find a way to ruin the surprise."

"That's House for you but you know what to do right Lisa?"

A few moments later they heard a knock on the door when Cuddy placed Thatcher in the basket while Cameron who was still holding Reed looked up as Chase entered the room with Foreman, Thirteen, House, Wilson and Lorelei all following from behind. Lorelei went straight up to her mother and gave her a hug smiling as she saw her baby brother for the first time. Chase took his place sitting beside his wife on the side of her bed with their daughter and everyone else staring at them.

"Why what do we have here? Is it just me Robert or has Dr. Lorelei Isobel Cameron-Chase come here to do some rounds in her little scrubs?" Cameron looked at her daughter wearing her scrubs. "How's my little doctor doing?"

"I'm doing great mommy but I don't have the lab coat yet," Lorelei smiled. "Aunt Lisa says I have to wait until I'm old enough. I missed you mommy I was really worried about you when you and daddy didn't show up for dinner but then Uncle Taub said that mommy was having a baby. You guys were gone for awhile and I was getting worried because I got scared thinking that something bad happened to mommy and the baby."

"Mommy's here and that's all that matters right and besides I wouldn't dream of leaving my little girl behind. Now who was going to introduce you to your new baby brother?" Lorelei stared at her new baby brother Reed for a moment before she smiled and waved at him. As her parents looked on at the sight both of them couldn't help but smile. "Lorelei...I like you to meet your new baby brother Reed Spencer Cameron-Chase."

"And for birth certificate purposes we're registering the last names as Cameron-Chase to combine both mommy and daddy's last names," Chase added. "Sweetie isn't he cute?"

"He looks like daddy but he's cute and I'm going to make sure I'll be the best big sister ever."

"Give the kid ten years and he'll develop the floppy hair and heavy accent like his daddy," House smirked to Foreman. "At least Foreman your godson gets the title of Wombat 2.0."

"Yeah and I'm grateful for that," Foreman replied as he congratulated Chase and Cameron, "He's really beautiful you must be proud."

"We couldn't ask for anything better for...our babies," Cameron and Chase smirked as suddenly they began to hear cries within the room. However, it wasn't coming from the sleeping child in Cameron's arms and the two of them motioned for Cuddy to bring over the surprise as they turned to Lorelei first before facing everyone else. "Actually we have a surprise for everyone...and Lorelei this will be a shock to you. Cuddy would you mind just placing it in Chase's arms."

"Is that another baby?" Lorelei asked as Cuddy placed the other baby in Chase's arms. She was confused as the other baby placed in her dad's arms looked exactly like her baby brother Reed as she stared at him and everyone else in the room were also surprised. "Mommy, daddy he just looks like Reed. Why is there another baby?"

"Well you see Lorelei mommy and daddy want to tell you something about the other baby," Chase said. "He does look like Reed because...mommy had more than one baby."

"Lorelei...this is your other baby brother," Cameron smiled as Lorelei looked in amazement. "His name is Thatcher Henry Cameron-Chase. Thatcher, this is your sister Lorelei. You see mommy had twins and instead of one baby brother, you have two."

"Wait a second...you were actually pregnant with twins?" Wilson asked as he stared at them. "This is surreal wow...did you two have an idea that it was twins?"

"So that means I have two brothers instead? This is cool...I get to play with more than one baby at home and I promise to be the best big sister to both of them you can count on me!"

"Oh great just what the world needs...two Wombat 2.0s just how many joeys did you expect to come out of your wife there?" House smirked, "I can see it now the floppy blond hair, the annoying down under accents yeah just what every mother dreams about...a couple of little heartthrobs."

"Hey I only ordered one baby House and twins was the last thing I expected until I was in the delivery room. Chase and I only thought we're expecting one child after the last ultrasound but inconsiderately Dr. Cohen couldn't detect the second baby during the last ultrasound and it came to a surprise to us after the first baby came out. Thatcher came out first, then Reed followed about ten minutes after. There was that possibility of me having twins since it runs in my mom's family so the gene could pass on and surprisingly my second pregnancy turned into a plot twister. They're both perfectly normal babies and they're fine but Dr. Cohen wants to take them up to NICU since they're still three weeks premature. Look I don't care if it's one kid or two these boys are both our sons and we're going to love them all equally."

"So that explains our coincidence to you guys as to why we have two sons instead of one. I just want to say to all of you guys that Allison and I wouldn't have been where we are if it weren't for all of you. Okay so I don't like opening up about my emotions freely but ever since I first met Allison I didn't know if I was going to be capable of ever loving anybody. I had a shitty relationship with my father and then there were doubts in my mind I was going to end up like him. I made that promise to myself that if I were ever going to find someone I would spend the rest of my life with that I would love them and do everything for them no matter what. I didn't know what it was like to have a family that looked out for me until I met all of you guys and now...with my wife and my kids I know I can look out for them like all of you did for me."

"I suddenly feel my heartstrings being pulled but in a good way," Cameron smiled holding both of her sons, "Hey...remember you're never alone in this, we're never alone because we got each other, our kids, and our extended family here. And FYI you were always a good father and husband so don't you ever doubt yourself."

"Why are mommy and daddy crying?" Lorelei asked. "Are you two sad?"

"Don't worry about your parents they're not sad," Wilson added, "They're just having a tender hearfelt moment. It's an adult thing you'll understand someday kid. I was actually partially right about the due date being three weeks earlier."

"Okay...so done with the hallmark moment so which one of you had three weeks before the due date on Wombat 2.0?" House suddenly asked as everyone turned around and realized he was commented on the betting pool. "I had double that it was exactly three weeks earlier and it was a boy. Wilson don't lie because your bet was three weeks and originally you thought it was a girl so you lose and Foreman...well too bad was right off the mark."

"House can you not kill the moment here," Foreman and Thirteen replied. "So...we have two godsons this is wow I don't know what to say? Is it okay if we hold them?"

"You two don't have to ask us besides it's about time they meet their godparents for a bit of bonding." Chase and Cameron handed over the twins to Foreman and Thirteen as each of them held one baby in their arms each.

"I'm trying to still continue watching everything happening here while ignoring our odd couple arguing on who won the betting pool." Cuddy replied looking at House and Wilson arguing. "Apparently with House he always will find a way to win."

"But Aunt Lisa I thought Uncle Greg said that only one person can win if they betted right," Lorelei replied as she pulled something out of her pocket in her scrub. "Aunt Lisa if you show him this he says he'd give me a nice present."

"Oh really? Wow...I guess they always say you can't always get what you want," Cuddy smirked patting Lorelei on the head. "For someone who is five and spends a lot of time around doctors you prettty much pick up on things fast. And Lori...I'm glad you're blending in with your surroundings. You leave everything up to your godmother and you'll get what you need okay?"

"I see we got a little doctor in the making," Cameron added, "Our daughter is turning out to be a little maverick genius 2.0 in the making. Lori what did you mean by getting a nice present from your godfather?"

"Remember when you ask me about the betting pool mommy and what I betted on...guess what I was right and I'm going to get my gift. You want to know something daddy, mommy?"

"So what was your bet?" Chase asked his daughter. "I'm hoping you won fair and square right?"

"Uncle Eric explained to me something about betting something called odds and how much money one person pays depending on what they betted on." Lorelei was explaining to her parents how one night while House was babysitting her he jokingly allowed her to join in their betting pool on the baby. She told her parents how House signed a paper with her prediction on it and told her he'll promise to pay up if her prediction came true and she gets the money pool. "I signed on the paper that mommy would have her baby early and instead that it would be more than one baby in three weeks on a Friday night mommy would go into labor. It was 8-1 odds and told me no one doesn't win that big unless it comes true. What's 8-1 odds payout mean?"

"Well...oh gosh it means judging by the way your godparents are arguing then that means..." Cameron smiled as House looked in disbelief.

"You little joey I didn't expect to be bambozzled by Chameron 2.0," House grunted, "Come on you conned me into signing a paper and the last thing I didn't realize was you created a betting slip with my signature on it."

"It's a legit signature House and you can't lie to me because I know your signature," Cuddy replied. "Hey you're not swindling your way out of a bet you made with our goddaughter. She may have tricked you but someone taught her that everybody lies right? So either you can pay up in front of the proud new Chase parents again or I can make a call to the budget comittee to cut the cable that way you can't find out what is happening on your favorite soap opera next week."

"That's called blackmail and extortion Cuddles! Shouldn't you be getting mad at the parents who created Chameron 2.0 and taught her how to outwitt a maverick genius? And double trouble Wombats 2.0 there are going to grow up swindling us out of our winnings because of they'll use their inherited daddy's Aussie looks and mommy's puppy caring sympathy card to trick all of us."

"Huh hello new parents still in the room listening," Chase and Cameron glared looking at House. "Just pay our daughter the money House and FYI we bet you can't even tell our sons apart right now."

"Okay since you want to offer compensation for the money I lost I don't need even bet with any of you idiots which wombat is which," House said looking at Thirteen and Foreman holding the twins, "So wombat one Thirteen's arms is Thatcher and wombat two in Foreman's arms is Reed. Okay so they're wearing hospital bracelets and it has their names on it but I can tell which twin will grow up more like mommy or daddy."

"For now we can all tell the Cameron-Chase twins apart with the bracelets on but to remember which one is which for the rest of their lives will be the real kicker," Wilson teased.

"Hey look at this babe according to Lorelei's betting slip it states this," Cameron smiled as her and Chase looked at the paper. "It says and I quote the paper, "_Gregory House IOU a payout of 8-1 odds entitled to one Lorelei Cameron-Chase for the amount of $500 that the new Cameron-Chase baby's due date will be three weeks prematurely on a weekend resulting in a surprising delievery of more than one baby. This document is legit by authorize signature and will be honored if bet is true." _Now can you deny that this is your signature in front of everybody House?"

"Chameron 2.0?" House grunted. "Since your godmother Cuddles here rather extort your poor godfather on his weakness for his soap operas I will..ergh honor the betting slip even though you one up me. You'll get your money under the condition that you never, ever enter one of your godfather's betting pools again okay little half breed one? And to prove I'm not lying you can ask my witnesses Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Lisa that I payed out your cut."

"I can do that Uncle Greg. Besides this wouldn't have happened if you let me watch High School Musical that night instead of teaching me all the cool stuff you said mommy and daddy learned."

"Honey...mommy and daddy don't gamble much and if we ever did your godfather would have found a way to undercut us," Chase smirked.

"Always have and always will besides there is a reason team Chase is never invited to poker night at Casa House," he mocked as he left the room and turned to the twins. "Wombats 2.0...your sister played a well thought game and remember...with great power comes get reponsibility oh little half breeded children."

"I think there is an ATM machine nearby so I can stroll out and retrieve House's wallet from his desk," Cuddy laughed as she walked out of the room with House and Wilson. "Our goddaughter House...is getting her money regardless. And on a lighter note to Chase and Cameron congrats again and Cameron will still be here for a few more days with the twins under observation. Once everything clears the happy family can go home but until then if you need anything, don't hestitate I'm just a call away."

"Lori great move pulling a fast one on House," Wilson replied as he high five Lorelei leaving the room, "Chase, Cameron congrats again."

* * *

Five minutes after House, Cuddy and Wilson left the room Thirteen's pager went off while she was holding Thatcher. "I guess duty calls huh? It's the ER and probably today will be a good time to learn the ropes before I temporary run the ship as of Monday."

"Hey you'll do fine besides you have Foreman to help you out and Chase as always my informant keeping tabs for me on how my ship is running while I'm on leave," Cameron joked. "Besides Thatcher and Reed are grateful that their godmother is taking care of mommy's department while she's away."

"I wish I could stay and bond with my godsons more but I need to head back to work." Thirteen handed Thatcher back to Cameron and left the room while Foreman remained behind still holding Reed in his arms.

"I can still see the resemblance of a mini Chase in both these guys. Definitely got Chase's eyes and looks and both of them will develop Cameron's overbearing caring personality, but they have their mom's nose. It will be a challenge telling these two little guys apart."

"Wow...you're about the first person Reed didn't fuss about holding him." Chase replied. "Apparently he seems to like you a lot and he's grown accustomed to his godfather. I think our son has found himself one less person not to cry over when he's being held. Is everything cool mate?"

"It's still hard to imagine when you guys asked me to be the godfather of your son and I surely didn't expect to be the godfather of twins. This is the nearest thing I'm going to have to kids right now so I want to experience it to the fullest and I want those boys to know I will be the best godfather I could be to them. They're really handsome boys you two you must be lucky to have great kids like them and little Lori Pop here."

"Foreman we know you'll be the best godparent to those boys, both you and Thirteen," Cameron replied. "We couldn't ask anyone else to be the boys' godfather and if we asked House to be a godfather the second time around he'll probably expose Thatcher and Reed to things way beyond their years hey...he did a bang up job with Lorelei on that one. If anything were to ever happen to us we want to be sure that our children are in good hands and taken well care of."

"But your kids are well taken care because those three have two parents who love them a lot. If I have kids of my own someday, little Foreman juniors running around I want them to know that I will always be there for them, love them and raise them properly. How do you guys manage raising kids and handling careers?"

"It's called finding a centre of balance to juggle both sides of the scale," Chase said. "As Allison's parents told her once we're going to have a mess of kids, but along the way we'll still keep having a mess of theories on raising kids. We all come from some sort of dyfunctional upbringing at one point in our lives but if I learned from my parents on the don't of raising children, I'm able to show how it should have been done to bring up our kids. My family is my first priority in life and sometimes its hard finding that balance but what counts is having the people that matter to help you along the way."

"It's always good to have someone to help you," Foreman smiled, "Hey...you got one hot blond ER attending for a wife by your side for that. I really am honored again and thankful you guys asked me to be the godfather of your sons."

"Can you stop thanking my husband and I and be grateful," Cameron replied as Foreman gave her a hug. "Just give me a hug as a friend and colleague and leave it at that okay?"

A few moments later the nurse came by to take Thatcher and Reed up to the NICU since Dr. Cohen wanted to continue to monitor the twins due to them being born three weeks prematurely. It was a bit upsetting for both Cameron and Chase to have their sons away from them for a little while but being doctors they know that this is for the best interest of the twins. Lorelei watched as her brothers were being wheeled away towards the NICU and Foreman saying farewell as he headed back to work. Cameron and Chase looked at their daughter and smiled at her.

"It looks like our little Dr. Cameron-Chase is forgetting something?" her dad replied. "Her patient on the bed here needs a hug can she do that for her mommy?"

"I almost forgot," Lorelei smiled as she gave her parents hugs. "Mommy, daddy you will love me still now that Thatcher and Reed are the new babies of the family now? Am I still going to be your little girl?"

"Lorelei just because your brothers are now the babies of the family it doesn't mean your dad and I aren't going to love you any less," Cameron replied assuring her daughter. "We love all three of you equally and don't ever think for one second that we're going to pick which one of you guys we'll love the most. Thatcher and Reed maybe the babies but no matter what you'll still always be our little girl. What makes you special is that you'll always be our first born even though sometimes you may pick up on some stuff you shouldn't learn but to us we'll always love you."

"Come on I promise you that we're always going to be pals and like your mom I'll love you the same as your brothers," Chase added. "I still have two special girls that I love and you and your mommy will always be the only women in my life. Lorelei you have responsibilities now to Thatcher and Reed and they need their big sister to love and look out for them do you understand?"

"Yeah and I love you guys," Lorelei replied as they both gave her a kiss, "And I love both Thatcher and Reed."

"We know and that's what counts," they said as the three of them relaxed for a moment before Chase took Lorelei to give Cameron the much earned relaxing rest she deserves after a long night.


	5. The Shape of Things to Come

**Chapter 5: The Shape of Things to Come**

_(Author's Notes: Hey everybody I hope everyone had a good holiday and this is the final chapter of the story. Just for anyone out there, the last chapter will have some religious references since I am a Roman Catholic and I hope I don't offend anyone on their religious beliefs. If I do in anyway offend any readers I apologize. I know it's short but it was intended to be and I like to thank everyone who read my story and sent in their reviews. I am in the works of writing a sequel to this story which will be up very soon. So here's the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it.)_

_Epilogue: Six Months Later..._

A lot usually changes after giving birth to twin boys after six months as Cameron prepared laying out two sets of outfits while Thatcher and Reed were lying on their parents' bed preparing for one milestone in their lives one November after. Today it is the twins' Christening and in a few hours the entire family would be heading down to the church to witness it. Unfortunately, it also became a time restriction issue as both Cameron and Chase struggled to find some nice descent clothes to wear to the church under the midst of boxes that weren't unpacked in their bedroom and a whole lot of other unpacked boxes that laid around their new house in the hallways or downstairs. After bringing the twins home six months back in May and finally getting the extra crib in the nursery Chase and Cameron decided that their apartment suddenly became too small to raise three children and that they were in need of more room.

With all the extra hours both parents picked up in their respective departments in the hospital the two of them managed to find a house that was relatively close to work by a fifteen minute drive, near Lorelei's school and ironically the house they found was in the same neighborhood as Cuddy's house. In the midst of packing, moving, and paying off the last rent payment on their condo, Chase and Cameron moved their family in a matter of two weeks. However, it slipped out of their minds that the busy parents' new house wasn't fully prepared and all the stuff hasn't been unpacked in time for Thatcher and Reed's Christening. It sucked that they couldn't hold the reception at their new house but thanks to Cuddy she offered to host the reception at her house on the family's behalf.

"Are you sure that this is the right outfit for the boys?" Cameron asked as she held up two pairs of white outfits for the twins. "Now guys I need your opinions do you like what mommy picked out for you guys?"

"Babe you're stressing yourself out the boys wouldn't care how they look," Chase replied digging for his tie in one of the boxes, "Besides...every kid who gets baptized wears white but knowing my wife you probably want our boys to look sharp and handsome."

"That's a trait they get from their father and this is something important to them because it's a milestone of their developing spiritual growth. I know that I may not be religious as you and sometimes I can't understand where you're coming from but I want the kids to least have sort of spiritual development when they grow up. Robert, I know you don't think that I care about this stuff because I'm an atheist but I want to learn and this is something we as a family should start sharing together and I respect your views of religion and it wouldn't make me love you less."

"Since when did you suddenly start developing a sense of spiritual belief?"

"The day I met the person who eventually help me break out of my shell of going after the broken, damage people. I was the one that needed help and after six years of marriage I can honestly say that everyday I've never been happier than I ever was with my life. If I could describe my important person in my life it would be you and I can't lose that feeling because it's something I want to hold onto." she replied softly as he watched his wife dress up their sons in their christening clothes and he knew within the years he's been with Cameron, he knew just how important he was in her life and he felt the same.

"Here let me take over from here and besides this is a team effort," Chase got the carriers ready once Cameron finished dressing up the boys and it was time for them to head to the church. "So boys all we need to do is get you two prepped up for one big milestone in your life and I just want to know are there any objections?" Both of them stared at their parents with their identical blue eyes and let out a couple of giggles replying that they were ready and the happy parents smiled. "I guess you two mates are fully aware then? Right let's go get you two and your big sister ready and it's off to the church."

"Lorelei was like ready in the span of ten minutes and insisted on dressing herself up but unfortunately a hurricane blew through," Cameron joked carrying Thatcher in one carrier while Chase had Reed in another. "You tell our daughter to be ready and look nice she surprisingly can do that but she's still a child. She will still be messy and I got to give her credit for trying to clean up all the clothes she pulled out from her boxes and baskets."

"That one she gets from her mother the clean, organized and structured behavior. You know it probably gets easier going through the whole christening thing the second time around and remember Lorelei's christening? It was hard dragging House to come to the church and literally it was Cuddy who convinced him to come in exchange for two weeks off clinic duty. Cuddy came despite her Jewish beliefs but willingly wanted to be part of the ceremony as Lorelei's godmother. Foreman and Thirteen said they'll meet us at the church."

"Where is Lorelei we got to be at the church in an hour." Cameron and Chase were dressing the boys up in their coats since the November weather finally came and it got a bit windy and cool than usual. They begin to hear the sound of someone playing guitar outside and then they figured it probably might be their next door neighbors and peeked out the window. What they saw was their daughter talking with a boy her age and studied the interaction between the two kids. "Oh Robert come look at this you got to see this."

"We explained about the facts of life to Lorelei already at five, what about when she asks about relationships what age do we tell her?" He asked spying on his daughter. "Our little girl...still growing up isn't she Ally?"

"She still is and all we can is be there for her as parents...she'll need us and our boys too will need us."

Meanwhile, Lorelei was outside her house waiting for her parents and her brothers to head to the church. It has been two weeks since they moved into their new house and it was bigger than ever. Lorelei found it convienient that it was close to school, the hospital was not too far away which meant her parents can come home more quickly and in the same neighborhood as her godmother and her best friend Rachel. While she waited outside and played hopstroch on the sidewalk, Lorelei heard a guitar playing next door and wondered right in front of her neighbor's lawn. She was greeted by an asian boy about her age and spotted by his older brother.

"Hey...you're the new neighbor right?" the boy asked playing the guitar. "You're an adorable little girl around the same age as my little brother here. Anyways sorry if my guitar playing maybe interrupting you and oh yeah intro...I'm Keeno Sung-Min and that over there is my sister Meling."

"No it's okay I like your playing," Lorelei smiled at her neighbors. "I'm Lorelei Cameron-Chase and I'm five years old."

"You talk funny," the little brother replied playing with his ball asking his brother Keeno in Korean.

"Dangsin-i geuleonsig-eulo malha jima Benji manna jeongjunghage!" Keeno scolded his brother. "Sorry for our little brother Benji he's five and really doesn't mean what he says about your accent. First of all he should mind his manners and he knows english so he understands it's just well...we're Korean and it's normal for us to speak Korean in our household. Benji...go say hello to Lorelei here."

"Sorry...I'm Benji Sung-Min," Benji said sticking out his hand, "It's...nice to meet you Lorelei."

"Nice to meet you Benji and the accent by the way is Australian...my daddy's from Australia in this city called Melbourne so he talks with an accent but mommy was born here in the US so I'm half and half. What about you are you born here?"

"No I'm from Seoul, South Korea," Benji smiled, "It's somewhere on the other side of the world and it's very far away but we moved here two months ago to America back in September. What school do you go to?"

"I go to St. Mary's Catholic School it's not that far away from where I live." Lorelei said. "I'm catholic so that's why I go there."

"You go to St. Mary's I'm going there too." Benji replied. "I'm catholic too because I got christened in Korea in a church there."

"Now I know where I saw you you're the new foreign exchanged student they talked about at school. Wow you're lucky to come from a different country. My mommy and daddy are doctors at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital and my daddy comes from a city in Australia called Melbourne. My best friend her name is Rachel Cuddy and her mommy, which is my godmother Aunt Lisa also works with my parents. Rachel and her mommy are Jewish but she's my best friend in the whole world you should meet her."

"I like that to meet her sometime maybe we can all play together if that's okay with my mommy and daddy?" Benji said.

"Wow little brother first you insult the nice girl about her Australian accent then five minutes later your friends," Meling joked. "Just like kindergarten all over again. I like this little girl and we're going to have be great neighbors. Benjiui saeloun yeoja chingugaissda."

"Lorelei naui saeloun chingu, nae yeoja chingu-ibnida!" Benji yelled at his sister in Korean. "My sister thinks just because you're a girl means you're my girlfriend but you're my new friend and we can walk to school together now."

"Lori it's time to go now!" Lorelei heard her parents calling her as she saw them come out of the house and loaded her twin brothers inside the car. "We're going to be late for your brothers' christening."

"I'm coming!" Lorelei yelled. "I got to go now. My baby brothers Thatcher and Reed are having their christening today so I got to go to the church for it. My mommy and daddy are waiting."

"I hope you have fun and see you around," Benji said as Lorelei left with her parents. "Have a good day."

Chase and Cameron were loading the twins into the car when Lorelei showed up from meeting Benji and his family. The two of them noticed the little Korean boy staring at their daughter and it reminded them of the connection kids on their first day of kindergarten made when they made new friends. One minute it's two children meet barely knowing nothing about each other and then five minutes later they're playing together like they've known each other their whole lives. They only been living at their new house for the last two weeks and this is the first time Lorelei talked to their next door neighbors, the Sung-Min family. For some reason it seemed like meeting that little boy looked like their daughter and this kid would end up being lifelong friends just like what she and Cuddy's daughter Rachel are today as they drove to the church.

"Looks like you made a new friend today there sweetie," Chase replied, "So what's his name?"

"His name is Benji Sung-Min and he's the same age as me daddy. He's the new foreign exchange student that came to our school St. Mary's two months back. His family comes from Seoul, South Korea and he moved to New Jersey two months ago so I now have someone to go to school with. Benji and his family speak Korean but I don't really know what their saying but I think it sounds cool. Mommy, how far is Seoul from Princeton?"

"Seoul is all the way on the other side of the world," Cameron added. "South Korea is in the continent of Asia so your new friend Benji and his family travelled a long way to come here."

"How long does it take to fly to South Korea mommy?"

"Just think of it as the same distance when you're flying out to Melbourne, daddy's hometown. It will take a whole day to fly all the way to the other side of the world to get to Seoul."

"Wait till I tell Rachel about him this will be so cool. Benji's sister Meling thinks that I'm Benji's girlfriend. What does she mean by that? Does that mean if your boyfriend and girlfriend you have to kiss each other?"

"Boys and girls can be friends with each other and it doesn't mean that you and Benji are going out." Chase came up with something quick to counter his daughter's curiosity about relationships. "When boys and girls are friends it doesn't mean they're kissing. "

"Okay...so if Benji is my friend who is just a boy I don't have to kiss him. So...when does the kissing stuff happen with boys you go out with?"

"Ask us again when you're sixteen going on seventeen and then we'll talk," Chase and Cameron replied to their daughter. "For now...just be five years old for us please?"

* * *

_St. Michael's Church..._

Everyone waited at the church for Chase and Cameron to arrive and most of the extended family from Princeton-Plainsboro were at the church waiting for them, even House. Despite his whole atheist beliefs on religion, House decided to come against his better judgment out of respect to both his former employees. Once the family arrived, they brought up the twins with them to the front alongside their godparents Foreman and Thirteen to join three other children who were also getting baptized alongside Thatcher and Reed.

"Are you two okay?" they asked holding the twins to Foreman and Thirteen. "Relax, you guys will be fine."

"We're not going to be stomping down on your religious belief," Foreman said. "Besides it's a surprise that Cameron is finally getting in tune with her spiritual side...despite being an atheist."

"I respect my husband's beliefs and both of us believe as parents our kids should at least experience it." Cameron added. "It's just taking some time to readjust to the whole religion thing. If you thought I was an atheist my whole life just meet my parents one day and you'll see a whole different side of my family and life."

"Okay so what about your parents?" Thirteen asked. "I'm guessing this is something your going to confess since we're in a church."

"My parents are Baptist, and I was raised as one. The atheism thing happened when I was a teenager and it started making me reconsider my beliefs. When my first husband died things almost hit rock bottom and it stopped me from developing a spiritual and emotional growth until I met Robert that changed. I wanted to start anew and if I was going to mature more as an adult I needed to develop some more growth not just mentally and emotionally, but spiritually. I owe it to my parents for turning away during that time but it's a learning to redeem myself. When you have kids your priorities change and you have to set an example for them to put them on the right path."

"I never knew that about your mother Ally." Chase wrapping an arm around Cameron. "It still won't change what I feel for you even today but thank you for sharing that."

"We're married besides you got me down the aisle six years ago in front of our friends and family. Part of our marriage is we share everything with each other and also you probably married me because you knocked me up. Come on you're in a church you can't lie to me on that one."

"Maybe that was one reason...but in all entirely I married you because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Huh...excuse me for intruding on your little love conversation I haven't been to one of these baptisms in years let alone be apart of one," Foreman interrupted. "So as godparents what are we suppose to do during the ceremony?"

"Do we have to do anything or some sort of ritual thing?" Thirteen asked. "Chase, your the resident catholic how do these things work?"

"Basically you're going to answer on behalf of our boys and recite their beliefs." Chase and Cameron looked at their sons trying to to fix their clothes. "We sit through the sermon and reading of scriptures, prayers and then one by one they'll call up the parents and godparents of the child and ask them questions regarding rejecting original sin, belief in God, light the Easter candle, have the godparents recite their beliefs, anoint our sons with oil and baptize them with water over that little pool there. I think I summed up everything in a cliff notes version of it haven't I babe?"

"Pretty much you did Robbie...that's one way of explaining things to our kids by giving them a cliff notes version it worked out perfectly didn't it?"

"You could say that again," Foreman joked. "Look how that turned out with Lorelei."

"And having House for her godfather you'll never hear the cliff notes version from him." Thirteen smirked with Chase and Cameron giving them a look. "Oh...you can count on Foreman and I to cliff notes anything we tell them till they're preteen you can count on us. Hey...we're in a church so we have to be on our best behavior."

Lorelei sat with Rachel and Cuddy watching along with House and Wilson as the priest gave his sermon and prayers during the ceremony. One by one they witness one baby after another being baptized by the priest. Rachel kept asking questions about what was going on during the baptism of each child present at the ceremony especially with the water. By the time it was Thatcher and Reed's turn to baptized, everyone witness Chase, Cameron, Foreman and Thirteen standing up at the front with the priest going through the whole process that Chase ran down with them earlier before the start of ceremony.

"Mommy why you all the babies have to wear white?" Rachel asked. "Why is that man pouring water on top of Lorelei's brothers' heads?"

"That how the ceremony works Rachel," Cuddy answered, "What is happening with Thatcher and Reed was the same thing that happened with Lorelei when she was a baby. I know it's hard to explain to you about why our family is different at times from Lorelei's but what counts is that you're here with your best friend celebrating a big day for her baby brothers."

"Yeah you're right we're here because of we're helping Aunt Ally and Uncle Robbie celebrate a big day and besides...Lorelei is your goddaughter right mommy?"

"Oh sure mommy here is Chameron 2.0's godmother but I'm also godfather to your little BFF kid," House whispered from the pew behind them. "Ask your BFF what she learned from her favorite godparent?"

"I learned you got her mommy and daddy in trouble with Rory's parents because of the birds and the bees," Rachel said with Cuddy smirking at the little banter between her daughter and House. "And how my best friend swindled you out of your betting pool thingy. When do you get to learn about betting pools and the birds and the birds Dr. House?"

"When your old enough and when mommy says you are oh perfectionist one," House mocked the kid. "Hey for the record the little half breed one has learned so far all she can from the master. If I'm in need of an apprentice you can look me up as your Yoda teacher unless mommy Sith Lord there has you on a tight leash."

"Who is Yoda?" Rachel asked. "What's a Sith Lord?"

"Figure of speech kid...if you know your science fiction films you'll understand." House said as his bantering with Rachel soon caught the attention of everyone around them. "Thanks Cuddy 2.0...the wandering eyes are staring at us."

"If you're done talking to my best friend about your Yoda dude I suggest Uncle Greg that you it keep down," Lorelei smirked as he looked up at Cameron and Chase staring at him. "Mommy and daddy are giving you the look again."

"Huh...is okay to get our kids baptized yet House?" Chase and Cameron asked looking at him. "We don't want to intrude on your little conversation with Rachel."

"By all means...go on and bath the little Wombat juniors in water," House smirked with a thumbs up. "So Cuddy when do I get my four hours off after you and Wilson dragged me to this little bathing fest and you two aren't even Catholic."

"It's called showing respect House you should try it sometime," Cuddy replied. "Always eventual with the maverick Dr. Gregory House to spice things up. Remember you live up to your end of the bargain I live up to mine and FYI seek out a another apprentice to corrupt with our force. My daughter...ain't one candidate to consider."

"That's what you said about Chameron 2.0...look at the job we both did as godparents with her."

"We'll discuss this later not now," Cuddy argued. "You already embarrassed enough people in one congregation for one day."

"We are right about how much they argue Rachel," Lorelei smiled whispering to Rachel. "Uncle Greg and your mommy due go at it like cats and dogs. However they do look cute fighting and bantering with each other."

"Uncle Jimmy calls them combustible elements about to collide as he puts it...I don't know what it means." Rachel smiled looking at them. "You're lucky to have them as godparents and lucky to have brothers like Thatcher and Reed. I got Uncle Jimmy as my godfather and he's cool, but Dr House is cooler for a godfather. He could be cooler as a daddy don't you think? The way mommy and Dr. House argue makes me think that they have the hots for each other, like Uncle Jimmy would say to me."

"Combustible elements," Lorelei could just say. "That's all on I can tell you."

"Yeah you're right someday it could happen hopefully." Rachel said. "If mommy finds a decent guy to be my new daddy.

* * *

_Cuddy's House..._

By late afternoon to early evening everyone gathered at Cuddy's place for the reception to celebrate Thatcher and Reed's christening. Cameron and Chase thanked Cuddy for letting them host the reception at her house since they were still unpacking all the boxes and furniture in their new house. It looks as Thatcher and Reed were the center of attention during the entire party with all the presents people got them and being held by random people that weren't their parents. At first, the two of them were reluctant to let anyone hold the twins, especially Reed due to the fact he wasn't really use to being held by other people, with the exception of his parents, Foreman, Thirteen, and the extended PPTH family. Thatcher on the other hand enjoyed being the center of attention and unlike his brother was willing to give other people outside the circle of adults his parents associated with to hold him. Despite only being six months old their sons were starting to develop a sense of individual identity and personality to distinguish from one another. After a little while, Chase and Cameron retrieved the twins after they were being held by Taub and his wife Rachel. It looked like everyone was enjoying their time at the party either socializing, discussing about anything, eating, or if they were children playing with one another. A few hours into the party, they were helping Cuddy tidy up throughout while looking after the twins.

"Thanks again for letting us Catholics use your Jewish house for a Catholic Baptism," Chase smiled using a religious joke, "Allison and I really appreciate this and we owe you big time."

"You guys should really stop thanking me and for the record you two don't need to owe me anything," Cuddy replied as Cameron let her hold Thatcher, "Besides we all live in the same neighborhood and it's obviously a blessing for Rachel to have my goddaughter/best friend living down the street from her. This is Thatcher and Reed's special day and as a present although I already gave them one was at least for the sake of hospitality use my house to host the reception."

"Thatcher is telling his Aunt Lisa thank you for throwing him and Reed's party," Cameron said. "You know it's nice to take a breather for a few moments in the kitchen away from all the madness. I say that everybody out there got a crack at holding our boys from family to friends, to staff like resident doctors, head of departments, nurses, surgeons, anybody out there. It even looks like Reed's anti-social barrier is beginning to come down slowly."

"I think we made a good choice on godparents didn't we Ally?" Chase asked as Foreman and Thirteen came into the kitchen. "Let me guess you two also hiding out from the guest for a few moments?"

"Well the dear parents decided to ditch their honor guests and hide out in the kitchen with our godsons," Foreman replied taking Reed from Chase's arms. "You two are lucky to have us for godparents teaching the twins especially Reed interacting and mingling with other folks."

"And for the record you don't have to worry about us teaching the boys anything that is way beyond their years." Thirteen added. "We're honest, deceit godparents and we'll keep the boys on the right track."

"I like to hear some reassurance," Cameron said, "And Robert to answer your to the question you ask earlier is yes, we made an excellent choice with picking Thatcher and Reed's godparents. Come on we know who we were going to pick for Lorelei's godparents when she was baptized."

"Yeah you pick one atheist and one Jew but I'm not dissing up your faith or anything Chase," Cuddy said, "Like they always say when you become a parent of some sort, whether it be biological, adopted, or godparent, children manage to change your life in any shape and form."

"The best part is watching them grow up and raising them. I didn't have a good upbringing, my mother became an alcoholic when my dad left and my father...well he was a bastard I hated for leaving. I look at my kids and I'm thankful for the opportunity to set things right. When Lorelei was born, I knew from right on and then I'm going to be happy for once in my life and this right here is my new lease with my family. What I wanted was to find someone I could spend the rest of my life with, someone to grow old with, raise a family and love. If I found that then I'm able to correct the mistakes that were made when I was growing up. I remember someone I met in the seminary a long time ago told me that the things you want to find in your life sometimes could be found in the places you least expected. At first I didn't believe him and after I left the seminary I became skeptical of ever finding what I want in my life. However, I know what happened next and from then on out...things just ran its course. I'm thankful for that everyday and I wouldn't trade my marriage or my family for anything in this world."

"That's what made fall for you the first time and it wasn't because of your past or the idea that you were damaged...but for the good man you were." Cameron smiled walking up to Chase and giving him a kiss. "You never imagine that it took working for a guy like House to help us find what we wanted in our lives, each other. With everything we went through in our three years under his fellowship from that one night stand when I was high on crystal meth, to us having uncomplicated sex who could imagine we end up married six years later with three kids? When I was 21 years old I married my first husband because I was in love with him and so he wouldn't die alone and when he passed away I thought I wasn't going to find someone who could make me feel that way again. I had many falling outs with my parents, especially my dad over the choices I made in my life and they were skeptical about my choices, but this is my life. If Robert haven't come into my life the way he did then I don't know where I be today and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have been able to beat the odds just to be together and realize how much we love each other."

"Quite a love story...we just thought you two were at first having uncomplicated sex for the fun of it," Foreman said as Thirteen punched him in the arm. "Hey what was that for?"

"Their being honest about their feelings and how much they mean to each other you got to say something stupid to kill the romantic mood," Thirteen said taking Reed from Foreman. "And two I'm also a godparent to one of our two godsons so at least give me a turn at bonding with him."

"I have a question to the parents of three half-breed kids," Cuddy said handing Thatcher back to Cameron. "After six years of marriage, and the way you two met was there anything you could have done differently under any circumstances?"

"They say office romances are a bad idea...but Allison and I beat some very long odds," Chase replied with Cameron looking at him questionably. "Come on I saved all the gushy stuff in the end for the wedding when I got you down the aisle the second time. Hey if I didn't meet Cameron the way I did all those years ago through the job I still believe one way or another I end up spending the rest of my life with her. For the record under any of the circumstances I've experienced with her or in my own life they happen for a reason. In the end we know how the story went..."

"If it took bad upbringings, dropping out of the seminary, a six month marriage at the age of 21, a one night stand to an uncomplicated sex wrack relationship...or even House. In the end no matter how it went or whatever approach it took Robert and I got our second chance at love and at a family. So I won't say yes or no as to changing the circumstances of how we ended up with the life we have all that matters is that we're happy, healthy, in love, and our kids won't be screwed up. Things happen for a reason and the shape of things to come along the road will all depend on what is in store for the future."

A few moments later after the little chat Thirteen and Foreman headed back out to the living room with the other guests and Cuddy returned to refilling some more soft drinks for the guests. Cuddy and Thirteen handed Thatcher and Reed back to their parents. The twins managed to fall asleep in their parents' arms being tired out from the party that they were put down for a nap in Cuddy's guestroom. After settling the twins down for a nap they peaked into Rachel's room to find Lorelei and Rachel searching for something important, and then noticed they didn't hear any music from Rachel's stereo.

"Are you sure you left your Hannah Montana CD in your stereo?" Lorelei asked looking around the room. "It was here wasn't it?"

"It was before mommy called us to come and eat," Rachel replied as the two girls spotted Chase and Cameron outside her room. "Besides I wanted to play Best of Both Worlds I like that song. Where could it be?"

"Keep looking it has to be here somewhere Rach we'll find it. Also I want to hear Rockstar I like that song."

"I will like to play that song if my other CD didn't go missing too. Now I have two CDs missing and mommy is not going to like my bedroom being messy but we have to find my Hannah Montana CD." The two of them were throwing clothes and toys all over the place searching for Rachel's CD. "Keep digging through the trenches Lori we got to find Hannah Montana!"

"Hey kids slow down it looked like a hurricane blew in your room Rachel," Cameron said, "What are you guys looking for?"

"Mommy Rachel's Hannah Montana CDs are missing," Lorelei explained to her parents. "We wanted to listen to The Best of Both Worlds because Rachel came up with this really cool dance she was going to teach me and then suddenly it was gone after we came back from eating."

"You mean it vanished into thin air?" Chase smiled. "Now why would anyone want to steal a couple of Hannah Montana CDs?"

"That's exactly what I say Uncle Robbie," Rachel replied. "Lori and I are big Hannah Montana fans and we're going to offer and reward from our piggy banks for my CDs. How do you make $20 from all the coins in our piggy banks?"

"That depends on how much coins we got stashed in our piggy banks," Lorelei added. "Daddy says my piggy bank is heavy but if it's heavy I may have more than $20 and besides as my best friend I'm going to put fifty-fifty in the reward money. We'll find your CDs Rachel but if in case you can't find it you could borrow my Hannah Montana CD."

"That would be okay and besides I'm coming over to your house on Monday. You can introduce me to that next door neighbor boy that's from South Korea to me, the one you said looks sexy."

"Excuse I beg your pardon?" Cameron laughed. "The hottie next door are you talking about Benji?"

"Yeah he's a hottie like how you would describe daddy whenever you two are doing grown up stuff," Lorelei smiled. "I told Rachel about Benji so she's coming over to see if he's really sexy."

"Oh brother first talks about how babies are made, now the whole idea of puppy love what's next?" Chase said watching the two girls. "Our little girl still growing up...now knows how to describe whether boys her age are cute or not. But on the bright side she'll one day grow up to be a little pretty madam wouldn't she? We did right by her wouldn't you say?"

"That I could agree on that one," Cameron smiled. "Let's hope once she becomes a teenager she'll be fully wise about the rules of dating and guys. Things are beginning to take shape right now and we'll be prepare to deal with what happens."

"Lorelei we got to draw some reward posters and post them up to see if anyone will know anything," Rachel replied as her and Lorelei sat down at her play table and started drawing posters. "And make sure we put my address on it so people can collect the reward money."

"Mommy, daddy can you help us draw some posters please?" Lorelei asked her parents, "Please it will mean a lot to Rachel?"

"We might have a few moments to spare to watch you two supervise before heading back out to the living room," Chase and Cameron smiled. "We'll watch you guys make your posters."

Meanwhile, House was in the hallway outside peaking into Rachel's bedroom watching Chase and Cameron interact with his goddaughter and Cuddy's daughter over a fuss about missing CDs. However, although he didn't want to admit it watching the two parents interact with their daughter and her friend made him develop a soft spot and he was grateful that Chase and Cameron wanted him to be there to witness special moments in their children's lives. Even with Cuddy's daughter, Rachel he began to develop a soft spot for her as Wilson saw him spying on the two adults and two kids in the bedroom.

"So was two weeks off clinic duty worth a trade to come to the Cameron-Chase twins' christening and party at Cuddy's place?" Wilson asked.

"Chase and Cameron are pretty much doing a bang up job raising their little bundle of joeys and with their annoying little blond hairs, daddy's accents and their mommy's puppy dog loving caring personalities what kind of idiot would resist those charms?" House smirked. "Even with Cuddy's little ankle biter she needs a Yoda in her life to teach her the valiant wisdom of the Force."

"Yeah my goddaughter Rachel has that effect on adults. They say kids have the strangest effect on adults because it opens them up to explore new feelings and experiences in their young lives. They look to the wisest adults for guidance and you wouldn't imagine the impact those kids will have on our lives in the future run."

"That's the beauty of it...because it's best to get them while their young," House smirked revealing under his coat pocket Rachel's Hannah Montana CDs, "The little ankle biters are the future and they need our infinite wisdom and knowledge to work their tiny eager young minds. However...like their parents and the crap I pull on them on a regular basis, it's best to say kids too are also fun to mess around with. You want to make a bet when the little teeny Hannah Montana fanatics will realize I have their precious idol in my hands before they pastern their first poster up?"

"The shape of things to come with the young minds," Wilson replied sarcastically, "Must be a join for them to meet the likes of Gregory House wouldn't you say?"

**The End**

* * *

_(Author's Notes: So that's the end of that short story. I didn't really have a general idea of how I would end it but I hope you enjoyed the story. I like to thank everyone who read and review my story and I am in the process of writing a sequel for this story so I'll keep you posted when it will be up. In addition, with the dialogue in the chapter I provided the translation from Korean to English for anyone who didn't understand what they were saying in the chapter. Hope you all take care for now.)_

_"Dangsin-i geuleonsig-eulo malha jima Benji manna jeongjunghage!"_-** Be polite Benji you don't say things like that**

_"Wae yeoja yaegi jaemineun mueos-ibnikka?"_-** Why does this girl talk funny?**

_"Benjiui saeloun yeoja chingugaissda." _- **Benji has a new girlfriend.**

_"Lorelei naui saeloun chingu, nae yeoja chingu-ibnida!_"**- Lorelei is my new friend, not my girlfriend.**


End file.
